Final Fantasy X-2: Depend on You
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Zoey finds herself in Spira after touching a dresphere, now she must join forces with YRP and the Gullwings to hunt spheres and a way to send Zoey home. But they will discover a dark plot to destroy the universe by a alliance of villains from different worlds. All while Zoey learns about the hero Tidus, Yuna's lover and who Zoey really loves. FFX-2 x Mew Mew Power crossover.
1. From Tokyo to Spira

**A/N: Hello everybody, Musashi the Master here with another update. This will be my 41th fanfic so far and it is my first ever Final Fantasy crossover focusing on the plot of Final Fantasy X-2. Keep in mind that I have the HD versions of Final Fantasy X-1 and X-2 and this story is based on a Yugioh x FFX-2 crossover I seen a while back, so credit goes to whoever made that crossover.**

**I have been brainstorming about this ever since I got FFX 1 and 2 on my PS3… What if Zoey Hanson gets sucked into the world of Spira and befriends Yuna, Rikku and Paine and becomes a member of the Gullwings while trying to find a way back to her world and finding out she is not the only one who arrived in Spira? This is the result, a FFX-2 fanfic that follows the plot of the game. So without further ado, here is Final Fantasy X-2: Depend on You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2, Mew Mew Power or any anime I put in this fic, nor do I own the opening song. I also don't own Teen Titans which will be the only cartoon I will be using in this fic. Every other future fanfic will not have cartoons due to some recent thinking.**

**Opening Song: Depend on you by Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**(Zoey's POV)**

* * *

"Listen to my story… I will tell you the tale of how I went to another world and found my true soul mate…"

**Chapter 1: From Tokyo to Spira: Meeting Rikku**

"What does that mean?!" Zoey Hanson fumed. She was a 13 year old girl with reddish pink hair who wore a black shirt with a gray skirt and red shoes who's secretly a Mew Mew. She was having another argument with her boss and mentor, Elliot, about Mark, Zoey's 'true' love.

"There's something about Mark that I don't like. And I think it's best if you don't see him again." Elliot stated flatly, remaining calm and arms crossed. He was short haired and blonde, wore a black shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

"Mark is my future boyfriend and you have no right, deciding if I should see him or not!" Zoey snapped, as an vein of anger popped up on her forehead.

"There they go again…" Corina closed her eyes, sighed and smiled "They're like a stubborn couple." Corina Murbucks was one of Zoey's best friends, who is one of the wealthiest in Tokyo. She was of blue hair tied in buns, and wore a white and blue maid's outfit which is her work outfit in Café Mew Mew.

"They're just looking out for one another." Said Bridget Verdant, a 13 year old girl who wears glasses, has green hair and wore a similar outfit to Corina. She closed her eyes and smiled nervously as a huge sweat drop poured down her face.

"I won't stand for this! I'm going to meet Mark at the park!" Zoey yelled as she blew a raspberry at Elliot and proceeded to put on her raincoat while stormiing out of Café Mew Mew.

Elliot was speechless as he looked down, despondently. Renee Roberts, a famous 15 year old idol with purple hair that reaches her shoulders and wore her work uniform, walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "She'll come around. I know you have feelings for her, Elliot. But much like you, there's something about Mark that I don't like as well… I hope Zoey realizes her true feelings for you." Said Renee as she smiled slightly.

"I-I hope you're right, Renee…" Elliot sighed, as he went to sit on a chair and calm down.

* * *

**(With Zoey)**

* * *

"Stupid Elliot…" Zoey grumbled as the rain began to pour with a storm brewing. She was walking down a alleyway to take a shortcut to the Rendezvous with Mark.

"I thought about a lot of things… About whom I love, and my purpose in life. I used to love Mark, but on that fateful day… Everything changed when I came across a certain object on one of Tokyo's streets…" Zoey's voice narrated.

"Man, this rain's getting worse." Zoey thought to herself as she avoided some puddles on the ground. "Maybe I should have waited until the rain stopped." Said Zoey as she sighed while she continued on the path, but not before tripping on something which made her recoil a bit.

"What in the world…?" Zoey muttered as she regained her balance and turned to see a blue sphere like object, with a brown surface on the bottom, lying there on the ground. "Did somebody drop this?" Zoey thought to herself as she went to pick it up. She couldn't help but stare at the symbol in the sphere that looked like a knight's helmet. She finds it cute to find a sphere like that. Suddenly, a white light emitted from the sphere, shocking Zoey and covering everything in white.

Zoey felt like she was falling at a incredible height, as the wind pushing against her face. She slowly opens her eyes and discovers that she was falling from the sky like a shooting star!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she sees the ocean coming closer and closer at a exceeding rate. She could see a strange, large, red ship in the water.

"I'm gonna die! Oh nooooooo!" Zoey wailed while flapping her arms up and down in panic as she eventually collided with the water, resulting in a huge splash.

"I thought I was gonna die… but I didn't… The ocean of this world broke my fall at a 100 percent safety rate. It always work in fictional movies and games. I lost consciousness after that. But then, I was rescued by the people who owned that red ship." Zoey's voice narrated.

Zoey opened her eyes about an hour later, finding herself in some sort of metal room with a bed, a table, a drawer and a window overseeing the ocean. 'Wha… I'm alive?" Zoey muttered as she got up and rubbed her eyes. She could see the sphere she found in Tokyo on the table. She got the sheets off of her and found she is still wearing her clothes, although they're a little wet after falling into the ocean.

Suddenly, the door opened and three figures came in. One was a man with blond Iroquois, green eyes, wearing long, gray pants held by blue-and-red suspenders, and black gloves with iron buttons and red-and-black cuffs. His chest and arms are heavily tattooed. He looks about 21 years of age.

A man who wore goggles, purple clothes that exposes his arms and white blond hair, and looked to be 18 years of age.

Finally, there was a girl who looked to be of 17 years of age. She had medium length hair, a yellow g-string bikini and an olive green mini-skirt, carrying two pouches at her waist and ruffle sleeves. A long yellow and red scarf hanged loosely around her neck.

"Um… Hello?" Zoey waved meekly as a single sweat drop poured down her head. The 21 year old man begun to speak to Zoey in a language she didn't understand.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked as she cocked an eyebrow upon the man's strange language. The goggle wearing man turned to his leader and said in the same language as a way of telling him that Zoey doesn't understand their language.

The Iroquois man said that something about this reminded him of someone he knew. Someone important. It was then, the girl spoke in Zoey's language.

"He's saying you remind him of a ally he fought alongside with. He is also a ally and friend of mine during my journey with him." The girl smiled as she extended her hand to offer a handshake. "I'm Rikku. I'm an Al Bhed, this is my big brother. His name is... Er, Brother. And this is his pal. His name is Buddy." Said the girl now known as Rikku as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You can understand my language?! And what the heck is an Al Bhed?" Zoey said as she eagerly shook Rikku's hand while scratching her head with the other.

All eyes turned to face Zoey with shocked expressions. "You serious, kid? You don't know what an Al Bhed is?" Said Brother who also spoke in Zoey's language. He was surprised that Zoey didn't know what an Al Bhed was.

"Okay… This is getting weirder and weirder. Before I ask, I wanna introduce myself." Zoey said as she took a deep breath, smiled and said "My name is Zoey Hanson… and basically, I have no idea what's going on here. Can you take me back to Tokyo in Japan?"

"To…kio?" Buddy said as he looked at Zoey funny.

"Ja… pan?" Brother crossed his arms and glared at Zoey which made her nervous.

"You know, one of the countries on the planet Earth." Said Zoey as she tried to clear things up with them. But all she received were blank looks.

"Um… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this isn't this Earth you speak of. This world is called Spira and we were surprised you had the legendary Knight dressphere with you when we found you in the water." Rikku said in concern.

"Wait, what?" Zoey said as her face was overcome with the common white dotted eyes you see in anime "So, I must have teleported from Earth into this world?! Oh man… My day just got worse…" Zoey sighed despondently as she went to sit down on the bed.

"Just like Tidus…" Brother said with a sly smile.

"Who?" Said Zoey as she looked up to face Brother and Buddy with a confused expression.

"A hero who saved Spira from Sin two years ago and brought about the Eternal Calm." Said Buddy as he grinned, since he was told of this Tidus's heroic efforts to defeat Sin for good and save Spira and make all the Al Bhed respected.

"So he's a legendary hero, right? Where can I find him?" Zoey asked gently.

"Um… Hey, how about you join our group, the Gullwings?" Rikku said as she suddenly changed the subject, grabbing Zoey in a headlock and giving the Mew Mew a noggie.

"He-Hey! Cut that out!" Zoey wailed as she broke free and stared at Rikku with a meek smile. "What's the catch?" She asked, wondering if there was anything required for joining this Gullwings.

"We're hunting spheres all over Spira and machina. So if you join us, we can find a machina to send you back to wherever it is you came from. Sound like a plan to you?" Rikku beamed.

"Machina? Don't you mean machines?" Zoey raised her eyebrows in humor.

"Machina are machines, only we call them machina. So what do you say, kid? Wanna join the Gullwings and recruit members for them? I guarantee you'll find something that can send you home." Brother offered. Zoey looked down.

"These people and the world they inhabited… Spira… I feel like I can trust them… If there is a way to send me home, I will take it… But first, I must learn more about this Spira world and the history it has. This world is different from my own. Maybe… If I join the Gullwings, I'll find a way back to Earth. Heck, Earth could be in trouble if I'm not around to save it." Zoey thought to herself.

"Okay, you have a deal. But first, you gotta tell me more about this world and its history. Also, can you teach me your language? If I learned it, perhaps I can understand it more." Zoey said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Right on!" Rikku ecstatically yelled as she placed her arm around Zoey and grinned "We're gonna be a unbeatable team, Zoey! I'll introduce you to my partners and teammates!"

"And that was how I joined the Gullwings in this strange, yet epic tale of my adventures in this mysterious land known as Spira. Would I make it? Or would I be lost forever in this strange world? Either way, at least I had friends to come with me along the way." Zoey's Voice Narrated

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter: Zoey Hanson; Sphere Hunter: Recovering the Singer Dressphere**

**A/N: And that is Chapter 1 of my first ever Final Fantasy fanfiction aka crossover. Here is a list of crossovers to appear in this newest ultimate crossover:**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Teen Titans**

**Yu Yu Hakshou**

**Negima**

**Total Drama Island**

**Codename Kids Next Door**

**Nanoha**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia (Mk2 and Victory universes)**

**Sword Art Online**

**Johnny Test**

**Johnny Bravo**

**Girls Bravo**

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

**Super Heroine Chronicle**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Ben 10**

**Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy**

**Fruits Basket**

**Sailor Moon**

**Pokemon**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Rurorni Kenshin**

**Love Hina**

**Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Beyblade**

**Lupin the Third**

**Outlaw Star**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Trigun**

**Evangelion**

**And finally, Higschool DXD**

**So next time, the adventure really starts. See you on the second chapter.**


	2. Zoey Hanson Sphere Hunter

**A/N: I forgot to put in some more crossovers in my list in the first chapter. Here they are:**

**Kim Possible**

**Totally Spies**

**Asobi ni iku yo!**  
**Kampfer**  
**Slayers**

**Haiyou! Nyaruko-san!**

**One Piece**

**Mai-Hime**

**School Rumble **

**Full Metal Panic**

**Captain Tylor**  
**Ranma ½**  
**The Sacred Blacksmith**  
**Tenchi Muyo**  
**And Green Green.**

**Okay, without further ado, here is Chapter 2 introducing Yuna and Paine, Zoey's training and the start of YRPZ's adventure.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Zoey Hanson; Sphere Hunter: Recovering the Singer Sphere

Zoey came out of the dressing room, wearing a red tube top with silver shoulder pads, a pink scarf around her neck, a black skirt with the first letter of her first name sewn on the top right with a blazing design that Rikku must have made for her, Black knee guards, red long sleeved socks, white metal shoes, a red bandana around her forehead, and silver gauntlets. She also had a silver sword strapped to her back.

"Are you sure this is the perfect outfit for me?" Zoey asked, feeling a bit embarrassed wearing these.

"Do you wanna wear the clothes you were wearing before and attract unwanted attention from a crowd? Besides, these clothes fit you perfectly. Now, let's go the Celsius's bridge and meet my friends." Rikku said as she grinned and patted Zoey on the back, making her recoil a bit.

But the word Celsius seems new to her. "Celsius? What's that?" Zoey asked, feeling rather dumb that she didn't know any of these things before arriving here.

"Oh, it's the name of our airship, the one we're inside. I want to introduce you to my partners and friends. I'm sure you'll like them." Said Rikku as sge closed her eyes and smiled as she led Zoey to the bridge of the Celsius.

Zoey was amazed by the technology of this airship, as Rikku calls it has. It looked kinda futuristic. It has some sort of holographic map, silver metal on the interior of the walls, a cockpit system that will take years of Earth's tech to perfect, and a nice view of the ocean of Spira.

Zoey noticed two women chatting.

The first one was about 19 years old, has brown hair, and has Heterchromia eyes, wearing a beaded earring and silver pendant, and a red braid stretching down to her ankles. She also wore a Modified halter-neck top with some symbol across the chest and a pink hood. She also wears yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boy shorts with a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash and wore laced knee-high boots.

The second woman looked about a year younger than the other woman. She had silver hair, red eyes, wore a black leather ensemble complete with high-heeled boots, elbow-length gloves and a folded top. She wore a silver pendant threaded with a barbed wire chain. Her swords have a skull-motif at the base of the blade that also appears on her belt buckle.

The brown haired girl noticed Zoey and Rikku. She smiled as she walked up to the two and asked Rikku kindly "Rikku, is this our new recruit?"

"Yep, Yunie! Her name is Zoey Hanson. She may not be familiar with Spira due to her, er… mysteriously appearing out of thin air, but we're gonna teach her the history and ropes of Spira and what it means to be a Gullwing." Said Rikku as she introduced the new recruit to her teammates "Zoey, this is Yuna Braska, but I like to call her Yunie. She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska and the one who helped defeat Sin for good this time and bring the Eternal Calm to Spira. But she's a former summoner now and is a member of our sphere hunting Gullwings." Rikku said as she introduced Zoey to Yuna.

"Hello, Zoey. It is nice to meet you." Yuna said bowing lightly as a way to introduce herself like a proper lady.

"Uh, hi…." Zoey replied as she grinned meekly and merely waved.

The silver haired woman looked at Zoey with cold eyes and asked sarcastically "You're bringing a kid into the Gullwings, Rikku? She might seriously get hurt by those fiends…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoey growled, with her anger rising. But she calms down and decided to ignore this girl who's ticking her off.

"Paine, she has the legendary Knight dressphere with her. She can be of some use to us with some training." Said Rikku as she punched the air, trying to prove her point.

"Heh, Very well. If this girl dies, you'll have to send her to the Farplane before she becomes a fiend after death…" Paine sneered as she coldly walked away.

"Don't mind Paine, Zoey. She's just telling you it's nice to meet you." Yuna said to reassure the half cat Mew Mew. Zoey thought, maybe that's why Elliot talks like that to her. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Elliot about Mark, before she was transported to Spira.

"I hope so… So, when do we start training?" Zoey asked, smiling on meeting her new friends in this strange new world.

"We're gonna start training you right away!" Said Rikku with a voice filled with eager desire to begin Zoey's Gullwing training.

"And my training began… I had to learn pretty fast though, and it was tough. I learned the Al Bhed language, learned how to use a sword, and learned about Spira's history. Amongst that history was about Sin, about how a summoner named Yu Yevon brought false teachings to Spira by creating Sin, and how Yuna, Rikku and some allies of theirs freed Spira from both Sin and Yu Yevon's teachings. Then, one day…" Zoey's voice narrated as she stopped right there for now.

**(10 days later…)**

Luca, a land of Spira where a popular sport called blitzball was played. Every year, a blitz season began and teams from all over Spira compete to bring home the Crystal Cup that signifies them as champions and Spira's greatest blitzball team. The Luca Goers were once the undefeated champions of blitzball. But two years ago, they were defeated by the Besaid Aurochs, because of a star player who came out of nowhere during the rise of Sin. Since then, the Besaid Aurouchs' morale was raised and they became the world's greatest blitzball champions. But right now, a special event was taking place in a dome far from the Blitzball arena.

Crowds of cheering fans were eagerly awaiting for a star singer.

Meanwhile, a knocked out Luca security guard was being dragged away, and Paine was steadily running towards a corridor before waving to the person dragging him, who was none other than Rikku. Rikku then touched a machina on her clothes and whispered "Y, R, P, Z… Operation is a go. It's show time girls."

A strange hovercraft like machina,with some musicians on it, flew across the stadium as a spotlight shined on the center of a hole where a white light was emitting from. A golden statue of some fat person with glowing eyes and drumsets appeared.

The spotlight shines on Yuna, who is wearing different clothes than the one she was wearing earlier, her summoner clothes. The lights shined on her as she slowly took some steps foward, with playing. Yuna then used something to change her clothes, with her now wearing a purple singer's outfit with a mike appearing out of thin air as she grabs it. With grace, Yuna began to sing as holographic backup dancers appeared and danced. The crowd roared with excitement.

With some high-tech binoculars, Rikku danced a bit while watching Yuna sing. Suddenly, a baton tapped her on the shoulder as a male's voice said "Hey!" and Rikku turned to see a security guard glaring at her, Rikku smiled nervously as sweat began to drop from her forehead.

As Yuna continued to sing, Rikku punched the guard in the stomach before giving him a quick jab to the face. Rikku grinned as she resumes watching the concert.

As Yuna continued to dance and sing, Paine was spotted by a guard. She ran a little, and gave the guard a drop kick and knocked him unconsciousness. Paine smirked as she slid down the stair handles with Rikku and Zoey riding the concert hovercraft. Rikku shouted "Yeah!" as Zoey gave Paine a thumbs up.

The song was halfway finish as Yuna finished the dance with grace.

Rikku, Paine and Zoey got on the platform where Yuna is, and glared at her. Yuna continued to dance, and Zoey frowned as she unsheathed her sword and shouted "Give it back already, you imposter!" as She got into a battle stance, holding her sword beside her head.

'Yuna' smirked and shouted "Boys!" as two masked goons appeared and got ready for battle "Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!" The Yuna imposter taunted.

Paine unsheathed her sword and got ready for battle. "Think you could keep up?" Paine challenged as she slashed the first goon, giving him some minor gashes.

The second goon charged at Zoey who yelped, but Rikku got in the goon's way and used her daggers to slash him across the chest.

"Thanks, Rikku." Zoey thanked as she bowed lightly as she used her sword to strike the first goon down.

Paine used her large sword to quickly dispose of the second goon. Now the three heroines faced the Yuna imposter. The Yuna imposter smirked as she casted a lightning spell, which hit Zoey, shocking her.

Zoey winced as she felt numb all over. Rikku quickly gave Zoey a potion by pouring it into her mouth, easing the pain.

"Thanks, Rikku." Said Zoey giving Rikku a thumbs up as she rushed in and slashed the phony Yuna three times with her sword.

The fake Yuna continue to dance as she summoned a rain of thunderous lighting from nowhere, trying to strike Zoey, RIkku and Paine, with them leaping away to avoid the lightning bolts.

Rikku charged in and stole a potion from the fake Yuna before adding in a few slashes.

Paine charged in and slashed the fake Yuna across the chest followed by Zoey adding in her own slash.

Paine raises her blade and commented "I could've danced all night." Before she sheathed her blade with a smirk.

"Sooooorry! No time for an encore." Said the fake Yuna as she laughed darkly and threw a bomb, causing a bright light to appear.

Zoey, Rikku and Paine followed the fake Yuna out of the stadium and Zoey shouted "Come back here, you jerk!" She fumed.

Zoey and her group charged through the fake Yuna's goons as they tried to keep up with her.

But sadly, the heroines lost sight of the fake Yuna.

Rikku stomped her feet and fumed "Hey! You run too fast!"

Suddenly, a figure wearing purple clothes calmly walked towards the girls and remarked with "You're too slow, little girl…" He wields two guns.

And then, another person who is really fat wearing purple clothes and wore a metal straw hat like ancient Japanese villagers wore, with a huge metal shield on his back, comes up and laughs while saying "Show's Over!".

"Yeowch." Rikku frowned as she crossed her arms.

Paine motioned her friends to follow her while the two goons chased them, suddenly, gunshots were fired at the two goons, causing the fat goon to yelped in pain.

Zoey gasped happily and shouted "Yuna!" Indeed, it was the real Yuna as she aimed her pistols at the goons and ran towards the fat one, leaping off his back, fired in mid-air and executed a well preformed entrance. Zoey, Rikku and Paine did some poses and the four of them made a excellent team pose.

Zoey charged at the gunslinger goon as he fired at her, but using her catlike reflexes, she dodged them and landed three slashes on him.

The fat goon used his shield to hit Rikku, but she retaliated with four dagger slashes, avoiding his shield and giving him some damage.

Paine charged at the fat goon and slashed him, but he blocked her slash with his shield. But the sword wielding woman leaped up and got behind him, slashing him across the back.

Yuna shouted "Trigger Happy!" As she opened fire on the gunslinger goon, giving him some minor damage, causing him to knee down in pain.

Zoey, Rikku and Paine ran circles around the fat goon, as his eyes couldn't keep up with them, with swirls appearing in his eyes. Zoey and Paine double teamed on the fat goon, causing him to fall on his back, defeated.

"That's quite enough, you sniveling boys." The fake Yuna's voice scolded as she came up between the two. She smirked at YRPZ and remarked "Persistent, aren't you?"

"Give back Yuna's Garment Grid right now!" Zoey demanded as she unsheathed her sword.

"This Yuna imposter had stolen Yuna's Garment Grid, as it allows the user to change clothes and use its abilities, like my Knight dressphere could." Zoey's voice narrated.

"Did you girls ever learn to share?" The Yuna imposter frowned as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Give it back." Yuna frowned as she aimed her guns at her copycat.

The Fake Yuna sighed and muttered "Very well, it's yours." She then threw the dressphere in the air and revealed her true form: A woman of about 23 years old, with blond hair tied in a ornament and wearing revealing purple clothes. Her weapon of choice was a fan.

"But it won't be yours for long, loves!" The woman said while stating her name as Leblanc, and smirked as she waved her fan, whilst a wind attack was hurled at them, forcing the girls to dodge it.

"Dresschange!" Zoey and Yuna shouted as they changed clothes with Yuna wearing her singer clothes.

Zoey's new outfit is a pink heavily armored suit and a large pink sword being gripped in her hand. This is the true form of Zoey's Knight Sphere.

Zoey charged at Leblanc and slashed her across the chest five times. "You incompetent….!" Leblanc growled as she lashed at Zoey, damaging her armor a little bit.

Yuna casted a spell which made Leblanc blind for a little bit. "I can't see! Curse you!" Leblanc cursed as she lashed wildly at YRPZ. But they dodged every lash and wind attack she threw at them.

"Dresschange!" Rikku shouted as she leaped into the air, a bright light occurred and Rikku now wore a tight dark blue suit with a fine looking sword. She charged at Leblanc and slashed her three times.

Paine also shouted "Dresschange!" And the Warrior woman now wore revealing white and blue clothes and wielding daggers. She then charged in and slashed Leblanc five times, ending the fight.

Leblanc growled as she held her chest and ran off, shouting "I-I won't let you off next time!" with her goons following soon after.

"Losers!" Zoey shouted as she blew a raspberry at them and did the V for Victory sign. Rikku tapped Zoey on the shoulder and motioned her to see something. She turned around and couldn't help but giggle as Yuna continue to dance in her Singer costume without any control.

"When Yuna danced, it reminded me of Corina and her ballerina lessons and her dance to bond with her brother. Seeing Yuna like this reminded me of home. I wondered how everyone is doing back home? Then, something happened after our mission was a success… and it was my first mission too!" Zoey's voice narrated.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: A Way Home?! Enter the CPUs!**

**Well, I said Neptune and her friends from the Mk2 universe will appear in a few chapters, but I changed my mind. They will appear in the third, sadly, I won't be using the characters from Victory. Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


	3. A Way Home! Enter the CPUS!

**Chapter 3: A Way Home?! Enter the CPUs!**

* * *

"Mission is a success, Brother!" Rikku cheered as she and her friends returned to the Celsius's bridge with smiles on their faces.

"Did you managed to get Yuna's Garment Grid back, girls?" Brother asked with arms crossed and a smile.

Yuna smiled kindly as she showed Brother her Singer dressphere. "Well done! How did the newest recruit to the Gullwings do?" Asked Brother, grinning.

"It was no problem. I was scared at first, but with Yuna, Rikku and Paine by my side, we manage to complete the mission." Said Zoey as she closed her eyes and patted her chest proudly.

A masked 15 year old boy who wore brown tight clothes, walked up to the girls and said "It's a good thing my Garment Grid helped you on your mission. And it was nice, working on creating more Knight dresspheres for the others to have."

'This masked boy's name was Shinra, a genius at his age, and the one who made the Garment Grid. For some reason, he joined the Gullwings by Brother's request and helps out with the Celsius's maintenance, so he was probably a super genius on machina and dresspheres.' Zoey's voice narrated.

"So, what's our next mission?" Paine asked, leaning on the wall of the doorway.

"Well, this is one that Zoey would like… My informants discover a ruined city that has machina in it, that was known as Deikna. It was one of the machina cities that was destroyed by Bevelle a thousand years ago before Sin was created. We have little info, aside from that Deikna was experimenting with dimension travel to other worlds." He said as Brother brought up the holographic map and showed YRPZ the location of the ruins far from Luca.

"Wait… So perhaps there's a way to send me home?" Zoey asked, hoping this ruined city will bring her back to her world.

"I can't guarantee any positive answers, but yes, there may be a way to send you back to this Earth you speak of." Brother spoke with a head nod.

"Alright then, let's get this mission started!" Rikku yelled as she pumped her fist in the air with a grin.

"Buddy, set a course for Deikna Ruins!" Brother ordered. Buddy nodded as the Celsius began heading towards Deikna Ruins.

The Celsius landed on the ocean near its destination. Zoey looked at the bridge's window, to find what was a ruined city with tall moss covered buildings and many white spirits floating around. It gave her shivers just thinking about it. But whatever lies inside this city could be her chance to get back home.

Yuna walked up beside her and asked the half cat Mew Mew "Are you sure you're ready for this, Zoey?"

"I know it's gonna be dangerous, but I'm willing to take the chance to get back home." Said Zoey, her voice filled with determination.

'To be honest, I was scared, but I wanted to go home and help my friends and family. But little did I know I wouldn't be going home anytime soon until I do something to save Spira and the entire universe.' Zoey's voice narrated.

Rikku walked a bit towards Zoey and Yuna and added "Well, we better get into our diving suits to enter the ruins. I made some just for us."

"Really? You rock, Rikku!" Zoey squealed as she hugged her new friend. Paine couldn't help but smile a little.

YRPZ dived into the water using their diving suits, they enter the huge important looking tower that had four pillars on the top. From inside, YRPZ used some flashlight devices after finding the place to be not completely underwater. To Zoey, it looked ancient looking and advanced.

"Be alert, girls. This place is probably crawling with fiends..." Paine advised as she gripped her sword, looking for anything that moves.

Zoey was silent as she too gripped the grip of her sword.

'I remember… one time during my 10 day training with the Gullwings… I was attacked by fiends, the monsters of Spira….'

(Flashback…. 10 days ago…)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey yelled, screaming her head off as she was chased by a Behemoth in the Calm Lands, a place where Sin was fought and defeated, and brought about a temporary Calm to Spira.

"Zoey! Don't run from it, fight it!" Yuna said as she encouraged her new friend from the sidelines.

"Easy for you to say! That thing is huge!" Zoey wailed as the Behemoth roared as it got closer and closer to Zoey. Paine sighed as she rushed in and leaped up the Behemoth's back and slashed the nap of its neck off, with the Behemoth letting out a dying roar as it fell down. Spirits came out of it as it died. Zoey stammered as she fell on her rear end and let out a exhausted but relieved sigh.

Paine calmly walked up to Zoey and offered her hand to help Zoey up. Zoey was surprised by Paine's act of generosity but gladly accepted as Paine pulled her up.

"Zoey… You can't keep running away forever, you'll never be strong if you continue to run away." Paine proclaimed as she scolded her coldly.

"I…I know. But this is my first time here and I have never encounter fiends in my entire life." Zoey looked down despondently as she said that.

Rikku and Yuna ran up to Zoey and Paine and looked at their new recruit in question. "Don't you have fiends on Earth?" Rikku asked as she titled her head in confusion.

"Nope. We have normal animals and well advanced cities in Earth. Spira is nothing like that." Zoey stated as she shook her head no.

"Well, don't worry about it. But you can't keep running away. You have to face your fears and fight them." Yuna said as she placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder with a gentle reassuring smile brimming with hope.

"Y-You're… You're right. I'll get tougher! That's for sure!" Zoey said smiling meekly as she bowed in gratitude.

'With my friends' words, I was able to prove my worth in my first mission with them. They're really like my friends, always giving me strength and encouragement to face my fears and be strong. I wondered if my friends on Earth found out I'm gone?' Zoey's voice narrated again.

(End flashback)

YRPZ entered the first interior of the tower, and by Rikku's calculations, it was a three story tower. They encountered Lamashutus, lizard like monsters found in Mushroom Rock Road. They hissed at them as they charged at them.

Yuna opened fire on three Lamashutus, killing them. Zoey blocked a swipe from one of the Lamashutus, killing it. One was sneaking up behind her, but Paine slices its head off, with green blood spurting out of it as spirits leaves its body. Rikku got out a grenade and threw it at the remaining fiends, killing them.

"Woah, Paine, you weren't kidding… There are fiends here. Something tells me we'll encounter more along the way…" Zoey spoke as she let out a sigh as the girls pressed forward.

At the end of the first floor, they encounter what looked like an elevator, but it has no power. The girls were pondering what to do about this new obstacle.

"Hmm… if only we knew lightning magic…" Yuna scratched her chin in thought. Rikku noticed a generator next to the elevator.

She walked up to it and commented "We don't need magic right now. The solution is to kick it!" Rikku kicked the generator with all her might, causing it to be active and bringing the whole place to life.

"...You've gotta be kidding me..." Said Zoey as she questioned in a flat tone at the obviously unrealistic movie situation "Now I've seen everything. Let's just go...". Despite Zoey's disbelief at the completely "only for movies" event, YRPZ entered the elevator and it took them up to the third floor.

While they were waiting, they heard a soothing music as elevator music. Yuna looked down despondently. Zoey took notice.

'While we were waiting in the elevator… I notice Yuna looking down all of a sudden… I won't know what's wrong until later… For now, I kept to myself.' Zoey narrated.

The girls finally reached the third floor and it was an old lab with no windows, some really old notes and an odd looking gate-like contraption. The girls looked around in awe, while Rikku noticed the notes and began reading them out loud.

"Was it a mistake to create a copy of the Queen's Gate? The legendary dimension traveling device made by the brightest minds of Zanarkand, it has the power to send a person to another world or dimension soley on the thoughts of the user. For years, we at Bevelle have studied and made similar devices to escape this world from Sin's wrath, but I feel it is too late to leave Spira. At the final stages of our fifth Gate, Sin attacked and laid waste to Deikna by burying it all in water. Me and my colleagues were the only ones left, trapped in this tower with no machina to help us escape… The Gate copy of the Queen's Gate was not damaged, but I do not know if it was a success or not. I can only hope someone will find this machina and use it to defeat Sin once and for all by amassing a army from different dimensions…" Rikku read as she noticed the bottom of the page was smeared in blood as she quietly placed the notes down on the table and walked up to Zoey.

"Zoey, I think this may get you back to your world… But I don't know if it'll work or not." Rikku told her grimly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoey, who is clearly confused.

"The people of Deikna tried to build a copy of some relic called the Queen's Gate, but failed four times before they tried a fifth time. But Sin attacked before they have a chance to test it out. If I can get the power running, this may or may not get you home." Said Rikku whom walked over to the power panel and began rewiring some wires.

"Be careful, Rikku." Yuna advised in worry.

"Let's see… Connect this, to that… and… Viola!" Rikku grinned as she connected the final wire. The Gate spurred to life with a glowing blue substance in its center.

"Okay, Zoey. Now think about Earth and you'll be home before you know it!" Rikku grinned as she gave her a thumbs up. However, her grin faded as sparks began erupting from the power panel and they could hear some screams coming from the portal.

"Rikku! What did you do?!" Zoey yelled and panicked as she, Yuna and Paine got out their weapons.

"N-Nothing! I thought I got it fixed! But I think this is the fifth failure of those who worked so hard on it!" Said Rikku waving her arms up and down in panic.

Then, 8 people fell out of the portal and they all landed with a thud. The Gate copy short circuited as the substance disappeared... There was one who looked tall, and had blonde hair but compared to the rest, she obviously had greater..."Assets". Another two who looked similar had similar white and light blue outfits on to match. They wore large round hats as well. Then there was another who wore a similar hat but had a much whiter color scheme to her clothes. Aside from them, there was 2 others who looked similar but were quite different. They both had black hair, with one being long hair in twintails, and the younger looking of the two having medium shoulder length hair. Aside from those six, there was one who had light purple hair with what looked like a variation to the common Japanese schoolgirl uniform. She also had what looked like a D-pad decoration in her hair.

And to everyone else's surprise, the last girl, a girl with light purple hair, a white hoodie, and two D-pad decorations, had landed on top of Zoey, with a ditzy look on her face.

"Wh...Who are you?" Said Yuna as she pondered who these people were and why one was on top of her friend.

"Oh! Talk about a super spin-dashin life saver! Thanks for breaking my fall, whoever you are!" Said the mysterious strange girl with her stranger speech and mannerisms "The names Neptune! And don't you forget it sister!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mission on Mount Gagazet! Confront the Leblanc Syndicate!**

**A/N: I have found a new co-writer from the NISA forums, his name is DragonKingKai. And he does a damn good job at editing and finishing this chapter for me. So special thanks goes to him for editing the two chapters and this one. Next time, we'll get back on track with the plot. See you then.**


	4. Bonding

**A/N: Here is another FFX-2: Depend on You chapter with Neptune and her friends and sister joining YRPZ on their second mission in the fifth chapter. Also, fifth chapter will have Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Bonding: What's Happening Back in Zoey's World!?**

* * *

"Mmpf! Get off!" Zoey growled as she pushed the one called Neptune off, standing up and dusting herself off. She looked at the Gate copy and had a sad frown on her face. "Aww… and there goes my chance to go home…" She said, sighing, as she looked down despondently.

Neptune noticed Zoey's sad frown and said with a cheerful tone "Aw, don't be a pooper scooper. I bet you're just hungry. Here! Have some leftover pudding from last week!"

"No thank you…" Zoey muttered sourly. She began to look around at these peculiar newcomers "I believe we haven't introduce ourselves. My name's Zoey. Zoey Hanson. Who are you people?"

"As I said earlier, I'm Neptune, CPU of Planetune!" Neptune beamed energetically.

The girl who had the same hair color as Neptune and wearing the sailor outfit looked at Neptune nervously "Um, Neptune… I think she has no idea what you're talking. A-Anyway, my name is Nepgear. I'm Neptune's little sister and a CPU Candidate. Sorry about my sister landing on you." Apologized Nepgear, bowing lightly.

"Uh-huh, and who are the other six?" Paine asked, getting suspicious of them already.

"N-Noire, and this is my little sister, Uni… But we're not gonna go and be buddy buddy with you!" Noire has a hint of red on her face.

"Sis!" Uni gasped before she copied Nepgear's apology bow. "Sorry about my sister, she does that… a lot. She's the CPU of Lastation and I'm Lastation's CPU Candidate." Uni said attempting to mend her sister's unnecessary statement.

As Uni finished speaking, the one who seemed to be the most... developed out of the 8 spoke "My name is Vert. I am Leanbox's CPU. I also happen to be the most mature out of the group. In more ways than one." Said the large breasted woman with a tone that spoke over-confidence and a slight devious look that seemed to look straight at everyone's chest.

Suddenly, one of the girls was covered in a bright flash of light, transforming into what looked like a girl with short light blue hair and dressed in what resembled a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves.  
"YOU JUST HAD TO GO THERE, DIDN'T YOU THUNDER-TITS!?" Yelled the petit and ferocious, formerly short sandy-brown haired girl "I'LL SHOW YOU MATURE!"

"Umm... Wh...Who are you?" Zoey asked, fearing for her life at the sight of the rage filled lady that stood before her and the others.

"WHAT!?" The Blue haired woman yelled, pissed off to the max.

"I asked... Who you are... ma'am." Zoey nervously replied.

With another flash of light surrounding the young girl, she had changed back into the quiet looking girl she was before and said "Since you insist, my name is Blanc. I'm the CPU of Lowee."

"Sorry about our big sister's sudden outburst!" Said the even smaller girl with a white and pink winter jacket over a plain gray and white overall dress with a large overly happy grin "My name's Ram! And this girl in the white and blue jacket is my other sister Rom!"

"But...Who are you? Like, where do you come from? The gate you just came through supposedly led to other worlds. So you must have come from somewhere." Asked Yuna who was curious to these girls' origins.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF A DOOGOO! ANOTHER WORLD!?" Said the zany Neptune "That must mean... We're not in Gamindustri anymore!"

"Ya think?" Said Noire in a sarcastic condescending tone "If we just traveled through to another world like they said, then of course we're not in Gamindustri!"

"And you keep mentioning CPU'S. What the heck are those?" Asked Zoey.

"Well, a CPU is basically the ruler of one of the four parts to Gamindustri. The world we come from." Vert said as she tried to explain their origins "We as CPU'S, or rather Goddesses, must maintain our respective nations by gathering shares. Shares are the energy that keep our nations in check and make us stronger. And they are developed through the faith of our nations' people."

"Wow. So you guys are basically like Goddesses who run on people's faith huh?" Rikku asked in a slight tone of awe.

"Well, that's basically it."

"I think it's best if we finish this conversation elsewhere…" Paine said with an obvious tone of annoyance "I can't stand to be in this place for any longer. And this machine looks like it ain't gonna start up anytime soon."

"I think you're right." Said Zoey "Let's head back to the Celsius. We can discuss all the stuff we need to there."

So Zoey and company along with their new tag alongs made their way back to the Celsius, despite having to swim back.

**(Back on the Celsius)**

"So…" Nepgear began speaking, as she and her friends had towels wrapped around their bodies, due to having to swim back to the Celsius with no diving gear, and are offered tea "This world is called Spira and a monster called Sin once terrorized it until Yuna defeated it for good somehow?"

"Yeah. If Yunie and Tidus haven't found the ultimate way to defeat Sin by terminating the source of how Sin keeps coming back, there wouldn't be a Eternal Calm right now." said Rikku who nodded and was back in her ordinary outfit with YPRZ, as she drank her tea.

"By the way, who is this Tidus guy Yuna was muttering about?" Noire asked, being a bit rude.

"Someone dear to me…" Yuna sighed as she looked at the window of the bridge. "Anyway…" Yuna turns to Shinra who is busy typing away on his computer. "I was wondering about why I couldn't stop dancing when I was in my Singer form, what happened exactly?"

"When you touch a Dressphere, sometimes, the memories and emotions of that person who once had it pass into your Garment Grid." Shinra stated as he continues typing away.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Zoey asked, a bit worried that the same could happen to her when she got the Knight dressphere and was transported to Spira by it.

"I can't really say." Shinra spoke, shrugging as he continued typing.

Buddy turned to Shinra with a frown and retorted "But it's your invention!"

Shinra sighed as he stood up from his seat and turned around and replied "I'm just a kid."

Brother cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said "Dancing Yuna? I want to see!" Brother danced a little.

"Check it out, a weird accented guy with tattoos on his bod!" Neptune exclaimed while Buddy waved his arms up and down frantically and shook his head no, saying not to piss Brother off.

"It'll cost you!" Yuna giggled.

Brother then remembered something and said "One moment…"

Paine sighed and replied with "She's kidding." causing Brother to turn white.

"What? No dance?!" Brother wailed. Suddenly, the red lights came on and Brother spoke in his Al Bhed language

"Um… What is that scary man saying? I don't understand any word of it…" Rom stammered. Rikku walked up to the sister of Blanc and patted her on the head.

"Oh, he's speaking out native language, we're Al Bhed, and we loved machina."

"Don't you mean machines?" Noire asked, arms crossed and annoyed thinking Rikku is some dumb girl.

"No, machina. Machina are like machines, only with the letter A at the end." Rikku corrected her.

"I get it. In Spira, machines are called machina while in other worlds that are highly advanced they're called machines." Uni figured.

"Right on, Uni!" Rikku gave her a thumbs up.

"I-I could have known that, honest!" Noire grumbled as she kicked the floor and pouted.

Shinra stood up from his seat and proclaimed "I've completed my latest invention." The boy genius gave YRPZ some fiend capture pods and explained to capture fiends with them and train them to help them in missions.

"So it's like capturing monsters and training them! I wonder if you can evolve them." Neptune beamed.

"Evolving them? That's… not possible…" Shinra sighed as he resumes typing away on his computer.

Brother and Buddy resumed analyzing the data while the girls chatted with Neptune and her friends.

'According to Yuna, Brother and Buddy were old friends. Buddy said he was on someone named Cid's airship two years ago before I came to Spira. When Yuna told him she didn't remember, he was disappointed.' Zoey narrated.

Zoey noticed Yuna and Rikku were chatting when Nepgear walked up to her and asked "What's up?"

"It's nothing, really… Yuna and Rikku… They're like sisters before I came here." Zoey smiled as she looked at her two friends chatting.

"Yeah… Say, how did you get to Spira? Was it the way we came in through that gate?" Said Nepgear who turned her head to face Zoey.

"It's sorta complicated… I fell from the sky upon touching a dressphere." Zoey sighed as she spoke.

Nepgear's eyes turned white wide dotted. "What the goodness?! You fell from the sky?!" Zoey was forced to cover her ears due to Nepgear's sudden outburst.

"Don't do that, please…" Said Zoey as she winced as she let the ringing die down.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, this suddenly reminded me of a anime about a hero who fell out of the sky and lost his/her memory upon crash landing in the surface…" Nepgear said twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"It's okay. I was lucky enough to keep my memories of my world intact." Said Zoey, who closed her eyes and smiled. She noticed Brother giving Yuna what looked to be a new dressphere 'Maybe it's a new dressphere?' Zoey thought.

Suddenly, Zoey's stomach growled. she held it while blushing madly "I'm hungry…" She said.

Neptune's stomach growled as well. "Me too. Got any decent grub around here?" Neptune asked, turning to her new BFF Rikku for some hopeful answers.

"You bet! Brother, we're taking our new guests to the bar in the Celsius. Keep analyzing that data, for us, okay?" Said Rikku who waved and Brother nodded in agreement as he and Buddy continue analyzing the data.

**(In the Celsius's bar)**

"Here you go, lunch is served. "Barkeep, a Hypello who is a member of the Gullwings placed the food on the table. The Neptunia girls except for Neptune, who's eager to try some new food looked at the meat on it. Yuna had some vegetables, Zoey; fish, Rikku; meat and potatoes and Paine; soup.

"Err…" Noire looked at her meat in disgust. "I was hoping for something edible… Hope I don't throw up eating it." Noire shuddered as she used her fork to slowly place the food in her mouth, slowly taking a bite and for a few seconds, she found it was tasty. She chewed it up before swallowing it and gulped down a drink of water to make the food more enjoyable. "O-On second thought, it's actually tasty."

The rest of the CPUs and four CPU Candidates had no trouble eating their food.

"Sooth." Neptune asked with food in her mouth "Whetcha gonnath doeh now?"

"Well, we can't leave you back in those ruins due to you being stranded in Spira, so how about you join the Gullwings?" Yuna offered with a smile.

"I see no trouble in denying their offer when we have nowhere to go and they're willing to help. It would be rude to refuse Yuna-chan's offer." Vert closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah right, you just want Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Zoey as your sisters!" Noire retorted.

"Err… What does Norie mean by that?" Zoey asked tilting her head nervously.

"It's nothing… Don't mind her…" Blanc solemnly stated as she took a bite out of her meat.

"Yay! We get to play with new friends and fight monsters!" Ram cheered, throwing her fork in the air, good thing it didn't hit anybody.

"Are… Are the monsters gonna be scary?" Rom asked timidly, trembling with fear.

"Don't worry, Rom. We'll look out for each other." Nepgear reassured her.

"Alright, then! Welcome to the Gullwings!" Rikku proclaimed with a grin.

"Just don't get in our way during our missions." Paine spoke as she merely waved her hand in boredom.

Zoey couldn't help but smile as Neptune did an impression of the walrus.

'Seeing new friends helps me calm down a little. But deep down, I wanted to go home. But this world needed saving and Yuna has an important reason for joining the Gullwings… And I was about to find out soon.' Zoey narrated.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back in Zoey's world…)**

* * *

Elliot folded his arms and tapped his foot lightly. He was informed by Kikki Benjamin, a 12 year old girl with blond short hair, who wore an orange Chinese outfit, that Zoey went missing ten days ago. Her friends were worried that Zoey might have been kidnapped and turned into… Well, you don't wanna know.

"I'm worried about Zoey… She's been missing for ten days now… What happened to her?" Bridget said looking down despondently.

"Maybe we should ask the police on where she is?" Corina asked, trying to give out hope to her friends and boss. It was then, Wesley, a friend of Elliot and one of the Mew Mews' bosses came up.

"Elliot, girls. I think I may know what happened to Zoey ten days ago. I got in touch with some friends of mine in the International Police Department and they saw Zoey vanishing into thin air. I got the disk to prove it." Wesley declared as he got out his laptop and after booting it up, he placed the disk into the disk loader and started playing the disk.

"How could Zoey vanish into thin air? It's absurd." Renee said as she frowned and crossed her arms. It showed a recording of ten days ago when Zoey was walking home down that same alley where she was whisked from Earth into Spira.

The Mew Mews and their bosses see their friend tripping on something. Elliot took notice of it and ordered Wesley "There! Stop right there. Zoom in on it, Wesley." Elliot pointed to the Knight dessphere. Wesley zoomed in and it showed the Knight sphere at a close up angle.

"That's one nice sphere. Where can I get that?" Corina's eyes beamed with excitement upon seeing such a fine piece of jewelry.

"Resume the tape at normal angle." Elliot issued. Wesely nodded as he returned the camera to normal and resumed the tape. When Zoey touched the Knight Sphere, it emitted the white light and after 15 seconds, Zoey was gone and so was the sphere.

"…" Elliot was silent for a moment upon realizing this sphere may be the reason Zoey up and vanished.

"So I guess I was wrong, that sphere made Zoey disappear." Renee stated stoically as she looked at the now empty spot of the alleyway on the video.

"But where did Zoey go?" Kikki asked, as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"…That's why we're gonna find out and go after her in order to bring her home. Wesley, see if you can build a device that can track Zoey's signature and a way to get to wherever Zoey is." Elliot issued.

"I'm on it." Wesley saluted as he went into Café Mew Mew's secret lab to work on the two machines.

"Is Zoey gonna be okay?" Bridget asked hopefully.

"She'll be fine. And once we do, I'm going to apologize to her for making her angry and convince her that Mark is bad news." Said Elliot who smiled warmly at Bridget as he went into the secret lab to help Wesley.

Unbeknownst to the Mew Mews, Dren, a Cyniclon with pointy ears, black clothes and boots was floating near the window. "So… kitty cat has gone somewhere far away, eh? Bet we can find her first before they do." Dren smirked darkly as he warped out of sight.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter; Mission on Mount Gazaet! Confront the Leblanc Syndicate!**

**A/N: Will Elliot and the girls find Zoey so Elliot can tell her how he feels, or will the Cyniclons find her first and destroy her for good? And what new dangers await YRPZ and the CPUs? Find out in the next chapter. See you then.**


	5. Mission on Mt Gagazet!

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 with YRPZ and the CPU's mission on Mount Gagazet.**

**Chapter 5: Mission on Mount Gagazet! Confront the Leblanc Syndicate!**

* * *

**(Zoey's Dream)**

* * *

Zoey was with a mysterious boy who looked like Elliot and they were about to kiss. "I'm… sorry I didn't realized your true feelings, Elliot…." Zoey whispered softly.

It was indeed Elliot, but a silhouette of him. "Don't be. But you have a important destiny to fulfill in Spira. You must help Yuna find her lost soul mate…."

"Don't worry, I'll help her find Tidus." Zoey smiled softly. Just as Zoey was about to kiss Elliot's silhouette, a voice sounded off in a blarring fasion "Gullwings! Report to the bridge!"

Zoey shot up from her bed in her room looking startled. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was still in her new clothes. "It was just a dream…." Zoey said while she quietly looked at her window with a despondent look. "Elliot…" She whispered softly as she got off her bed and headed straight for the bridge.

'I was having dreams of me kissing Elliot, but before that, he told me to find someone… Find someone dear to Yuna and fulfill my destiny in Spira. I was confused about the dreams, but they were telling me something. But I didn't know what.' Zoey narrated.

Zoey walked beside her new friends and the CPUs and their little sisters. Only Neptune and Noire were absent.

"Treasure Sphere waves. They're coming from those ruins found on Gagazet." Buddy reported.

"All right!" Rikku gripped her fists and pumped them with a grin.

Brother said in Al Bhed "Next stop: Gagazet!"

Yuna looked around for Neptune and Noire. "Wait, where's Neptune and Noire?" She asked.

"Neptune! Give me back my brush!" Noire growled as she was chasing Neptune throughout the bridge, but the most embarrassing thing of it all is that both girls were naked.

"No way, Lonely Heart! I need it to comb my pretty hair." Neptune retorted, causing Brother to have a nose bleed as he covered his nose.

"Geez! You two, have some decency! Put on your clothes!" Uni frustratingly yelled as she face palmed, embarrassed that Noire is chasing her best friend's sister over something as trivial as a brush in the nude.

Nepgear had a nose bleed while Rikku snapped her fingers to snap Nepgear out of her trance.

"This… could take a while…" Said Paine who sighed as she shrugged and shook her head.

'As soon as we landed on Mt. Gagazet, I noticed it was a snowy mountain with an important aura around it. According to Yuna, it was a sacred mountain and guardian of Zanarkand, the city of the dead. She and Rikku told me they were on this mountain before during the Battle against Sin. According to them, they were branded traitors by Bevelle when Yu Yevon's false teachings were law, Mount Gagazet was once the home of one of Yuna's friends and former guardians, a Ronso, a race of muscular, anthropomorphic feline humanoids from the world of Spira, named Kimahri. I have never met a Ronso, but Yuna told me Kimahri was a gentle person. She also told me that a tragedy took place on this same mountain that almost wiped out the entire Ronso race. But the Ronso began to repopulate and that's a good thing. Little did we know that we would run into more people who were like me and the CPUs and a certain troublemaker who had stolen Yuna's Garment Grid.' Zoey narrated again.

The crew including the CPUs, with Neptune and Noire fully dressed, looked at the clouds surrounding the mountain.

"Coooooolll! The rocks are floating!" Neptune ecstatically yelled and beamed as she pressed her head against the window.

"Careful, you don't want to break the windshield." Shinra advised as he resumes typing.

"Oh no…" Zoey said with a green face "Don't tell me we have to climb up that thing…" She moaned.

"No worries. I'll take you to the top." Buddy reassured them as the Celsius ascended to the top of the mountain.

* * *

**(A few seconds later…)**

* * *

YRPZ landed on top of a blue structure safely with a strong and powerful landing. Yuna looked at the ground below and felt dizzy. As she was about to trip over and fall, an girl looking to be 18 years of age, with purple long hair tied in braided pigtails, dressed in a tight purple suit with her cleavage exposed a bit, and wearing futuristic accessories managed to catch her and put her on the structure with her friends.

"Uh, thanks, whoever you are…" Zoey smiled meekly as she waved.

"Zoey, it's me, Neptune." The woman known as Neptune smiled.

"Wha-wha-wha?! But isn't Neptune supposed to be a spunky 14 year old girl who wore a white hoodie?!" Rikku gawked as her jaw fell to the ground.

"This is my CPU form. In this form, I'm much more mature than my normal form. The others must have activated HDD when we jumped off the airship." Neptune said as she landed on the structure and reverted back to silly old Neptune.

Soon Noire, who had white hair, wore a tight black suit, Uni, who has white hair as well, wore a revealing black outfit, Vert, who wore a white revealing outfit with green hair, Blanc, in her CPU form, Ram and Rom, who had pink and blue hair respectively , wore matching outfits with the diferrence between their clothes' colors, and Nepgear, who had sugar pink hair and wore a white outfit similar to Uni landed on the structure and reverted back to their human forms.

"Aw, you should have told us earlier!" Said Rikku who puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"Everyone, this is Brother, do you read me? Is everyone okay?" Brother asked from their comlinks.

"It almost went disastereffic, but thanks to Neptune and her friends, everything is A-OK." Zoey smiled as she returned the reply.

"Ah, good. Keep an eye on Rikku for me, will you, Zoey?" Brother requested. Zoey nodded as the gang jumped across the rocky steps of this huge blue tower on top of Mount Gagazet. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"A dead end?" Vert placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"Poo! And just as we were getting close." Rikku pouted again. Yuna noticed a glowing control panel on the wall.

"Maybe this machina still works?" Yuna guessed as she pressed the button. Suddenly, the floor began to descend down a little.

"Wowser Trousers! Now we're getting somewhere!" Neptune cheered, but then, the floor stopped a little.

"Or not…" Zoey gulped as the floor crashed to the ground. The girls screamed as they hung on for dear life. Fortunately they managed to survive. They were lucky to be alive, well, the CPUs and their little sisters are practically immortal being goddesses, but still, everyone is okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Blanc asked, dusting herself off.

"Everyone alright?!" Brother asked from their comlinks.

"It just went… disatereffic…" Yuna said and sighed as the girls headed towards another way.

"Disatereffic? I'm on my way!" Brother declared from their comlinks.

Rikku looked down with another of her pouts and whined "What about me?"

"Enough of the peanut gallery. Let's find these… 'Treasure spheres' and get the hell out of here!" Noire ordered sharply.

As the girls were about to leave the area, two fiends; a Floating Eye and a Thunder Element attacked.

"Monsters!" yelled Uni, who got out her gun and readied herself to fire her trusty rifle.

"No… Fiends, that's what we call them." Rikku corrected as she got out her twin daggers and readied herself.

"E-Either way, they're still monsters. So I'll do my best!" Energeticly proclaimed Nepgear who let out a battle cry as she made her saber appear, grabbed it, and slashed the Floating Eye five times, killing it. Spirits came out of its body which surprised Nepgear. "W-What the goodness?!"

Zoey unsheathed her sword and jumped up and down thrusts the Thunder Element, killing it with one fatal blow.

"What just happened to those monsters or fiends as you call them?" Ram was utterly spooked by this, so was Rom.

"Fiends were once living people, but when they die of causes like death by age, accidents, or killed by fiends, they become fiends if they don't reach the Farplane." Yuna explained as she looked at the sky from a normal angle.

'I remember Yuna, Rikku and Paine telling me that the Farplane is where the spirits of the departed go after death. It's kinda like an afterlife in this world. Still, the thought creeped me out.' Zoey narrated.

"What the goodness?! Are you sure?! …What have I done…? I killed a departed person!" Nepgear clutched her head and rocked back and forth in terror.

"Don't worry about it. When you killed a fiend, the spirit can rest in peace and go to the Farplane." Yuna reassured Neptune's younger sister.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Nep Jr. At least you let them rest in peace." Neptune reassuringly said and grinned cheerfully as she slapped Nepgear on the back.

"I-If you say so…" Nepgear said with a sigh as the girls continued forward.

When they got to the next area, the girls heard a yelp. Yuna turned around and asked "Who's there?"

It was then. the woman now known as Leblanc came out of her hiding place.

"Leblanc. Remember that name well, loves!" Leblanc smirked.

"Who's this hideous broad?" Neptune asked confusedly "She kinda reminds me of Underling…"

"H-How dare you?!" Leblanc growled with a vein popping in her forehead.

"The thief again?" Said Zoey sighing as she shook her head in annoyance.

"Whatever do you mean? Ugh, that's why I hate amateurs." Leblanc said furiously as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Maybe she'll go away if we ignore her…" RIkku suggested with a snicker. Noire and Uni covered their mouths to avoid being seen chuckling to Rikku's one liner.

"You! I heard that!" Leblanc growled as she stomped her feet in frustration. "Just as I was saying: amateurs." Leblanc rubbed her temples in order to calm down.

"They have no concept of what it takes to be a true sphere hunter." Leblanc retorted.

"Amateurs? Weren't you following us?" Paine scoffed as she crossed her arms and matches her glare with Leblanc.

"Following? Ha! A mere coincidence." Leblanc chuckled a bit.

The fat minion named Ormi and the gun minion came up beside Leblanc. "You were right, Boss. As always." Ormi said praising Leblanc.

"Indeed. Following them has paid off splendidly." Logos, the gun minion said with a smirk as he got into a battle stance.

The girls couldn't help but chuckle at Leblanc's ego, which made Leblanc angry. "Laugh while you can…" Leblanc said, getting out her fan as she and her gang readies themselves for battle.

"Transform!" The CPUs shouted as they and the CPU Candidates transformed into their HDD forms.

"Alright, let's try the Gunner dressphere. Dresschange!" Zoey shouted as she leaped into the air and transformed. Her new form looks like a pink cowgirl's outfit with a cowgirl hat and western boots. She has twin pistols and twirled them around like an expert.

Zoey looked at her outfit in surprise. "This is my Gunner outfit?" Zoey muttered in awe as she looked at her new form.

"Maybe the Gunner Dressphere reacted to memories of your world. Maybe that decided the outfit?" Paine theorized as she charged at Logos and slashed him, dodging his bullets when he counterattacked.

"Take out that ugly dress wearing woman first! It'll end quickly!" Rikku suggested.

"On it!" Neptune nodded as she flew at Leblanc, but Ormi got in the way and blocked her with his shield.

"You're not getting the boss!" Ormi declared as he charged at Neptune, but Neptune flew above him and slashed him across the back. "Not bad for a pretty lady with wings." Ormi commented as he spun around, knocking Neptune back a little.

Logos aimed his guns at Noire. "You dare point your puny weapons at me, a CPU?" Noire smirked as she got her sword ready.

"I have no idea what a CPU is, little girl, but that treasure sphere belongs to Mistress Leblanc!" Said Logos who opened fire on Noire. But she used her sword to block the bullets.

"L-Little?!" Said a quite miffed Noire "I'll show you little!" Noire charged at Logos and slashed him five times with her sword, making him stumble a bit. "Never, under any circumstances, piss me off!" Noire huffed as she struck a pose in victory.

Meanwhile, Yuna, Blanc, Ram and Rom were running circles around Leblanc. "Grr! Hold still, you urchins!" Leblanc ordered in frustration as she launch wind attack after wind attack, but they didn't connect with our heroines.

"Ready, Rom?" Ram asked with a grin as she used her advance rod to cast a ice spell, causing icicles to fall from nowhere.

"R-Right…" Rom replied hesitantly as she used her rod to make a hailstorm appear.

Leblanc was forced to dodge icicles and Yuna's gunshots while in Rom's hailstorm "Something tells me you three aren't normal girls along with those stupid looking girls who can float… And who's the second blue haired flat chested lady, hmm?" Leblanc chortled at her own joke, but she felt a shiver when she sense someone behind her.

"YOU HAVE TO MENTION THE CHEST, DON'T YOU BITCH?!" Blanc screamed as she lashed wildly in rage at Leblanc, forcing the petty thief to fall on her butt.

Uni and Zoey fired their guns at Logos, who tried to dodge them, but was hit by one of Zoey's bullets, making him hold his arm. Then Nepgear and Vert combined their attacks to hit Ormi with such force that he crashed into Logos.

Leblanc made a soft growl as she stood up and dusted herself, with her men beside her, and said "I don't have time to deal with amateurs. Ta-ta!" Leblanc threw a smoke bomb, forcing the girls to cough and cover their mouths, when the smoke cleared, they see Leblanc and her gang heading towards a door to find a way to reach the top.

"That's a dirty trick!" Ram fumed as she stomped her feet.

"We can't let them beat us to the top! After them!" Rikku ordered as the girls gave chase.

The girls have to solve a puzzle to proceed through, and have to deal with Leblanc's goons on the way, eventually, they reached the top.

As the girls were climbing up the tower, Rikku motioned Zoey to see something. Zoey and Rikku couldn't help but laugh at they see Leblanc and her minions hanging on for dear life.

"Would-would you stop staring!?" Said Leblanc who panicked as she struggled to climb back up to the ledge.

"Maybe we should help them..." Zoey suggested, feeling pity for them.

"…Nah!" Zoey and RIkku said at the same time as they followed their friends.

When they reached the end of the top. They saw a giant crab like monster clinging to the highest top.

"Hold on, maybe we should let the newcomers handle this." Zoey suggested.

"Fine by me." said Paine with a shrug.

"Neptune, everyone… Show him what you can do!" Yuna cheered.

"Okay, Yunie. Alright, CPUs, time to take that fiend down!" Neptune urged as the crab named Boris leaped down and started attacking.

Boris lunged at Vert, but she sidestepped out of the way. She then jabbed her spear at Boris's side, giving him some damage.

"I'll take care of this!" Uni shouted as she opened fire on Boris, making green blood come out of the bullet holes.

"Say goodbye, lowlife!" Blanc screamed out in fury as she flew up and slamed her axe on one of Boris's legs, forcing it to limp a little after his leg was cut off.

Ram and Rom wasted no time casting spells on Boris, but since Boris is an ice elemental fiend, it was ineffective.

"P-Please forgive me for this!" Nepgear apologized as she flew in and slashed Boris five times.

"Be honored that you're going to die by our hand!" Noire taunted as she disappeared in an instant, before reappearing behind Boris, Cutting his leg off. "Neptune!" Noire shouted to her, ahem, 'friend'.

"Got it. Neptune Break!" Neptune slashed Boris 20 times before she stood behind Boris and lasers appeared through Boris's body, damaging him greatly. Boris let out a dying hiss as it limped to the ground, the spirits leaving its body, indicating it is now dead.

"Awesome teamwork, you guys!" Zoey leaped in the air happily. The girls reverted back to their normal states and headed into the shrine like room.

The girls saw a golden sphere on a pedeastal and Yuna and Zoey walked up to it. Leblanc and her crew came in, looking beaten and a bit roughed up.

"It's obvious that treasure sphere is a dud. Perfect for the Dullwings!" Leblanc growled as she bitch slapped Ormi, forcing him to cover his mark as the Leblanc Syndicate left the room in defeat.

"Losers!" Ram said as she blew a raspberry at them.

"W-Will they follow us again?" Rom asked timidly.

"Don't worry about them. We'll beat them again if they do!" Said Rikku as she laughed.

"Our first treasure sphere…" Said Zoey who let out a small smile as Yuna grabbed it and placed it in her knapsack.

"Yes! Our first jobs as new Gullwings members and we aced it with flying colors!" Neptune cheered as she did a backflip, but she landed on the wall, causing it to crumble and reveal a secret passage. "Owie…" Neptune said with a voice filled with pain as she rubbed her ankle.

"A secret passage in this tower?" Yuna wondered.

"This tower must be holding more secrets. Let's check it out." RIkku urged.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: The Half Dog Demon: A Feudal Fairy Tale. The Peverted Healer, Apprentice Cook and Gate Opener.**

**A/N: I said Inuyasha will appear in this chapter, but I changed my mind. Inuyasha will appear in the next chapter along with Jean from Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos, Maron Makaron and Alice Dodgeson from Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. See you soon.**


	6. Meeting New Friends: Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 6 with more crossovers: Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos and Inuyasha. Also, there will be scenes from a Metroid x Inuyasha crossover called How do we get home? by Ricaho, so credit goes to him/her.**

**Chapter 6: The Half Dog Demon: A Feudal Fairy Tale: The Perverted Healer, Apprentice Cook and Gate Opener**

* * *

**(Meanwhile… In another universe…)**

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were, as usual, walking through a large dense forest, looking for any signs of a demon that had shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha was up front, looking alert for anything suspicious. Kagome was behind him, wheeling her bike along with Shippo in the basket. Miroku was up next with Sango close behind. Miroku would have preferred to be in back of Sango, but she had made it very clear that she did not want him anywhere but in front of her.

They had been walking since the sun was up. They were following one of Myoga's rumors about the Shikon shards which said there was supposed to be a demon using a shard to destroy food crops.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I don't want to sound like I'm whining or anything, but could we please stop and rest? My feet are killing me."

Inuyasha stopped, snorted, and turned around. "First, we are not stopping until we find another shard, and second, no matter how you make it sound, you are whining, wench!"

Kagome scowled.

Sango walked up to Miroku and whispered "You'd think he would have learned by now." Miroku nodded. They both knew what was coming, and, judging by the look on Inuyasha's face, he did to.

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha did a hard face-plant into the ground. "Bitch! What was that for?"

Kagome chose not to answer that question and kept walking. Inuyasha picked himself up and started walking to with Mioku and Sango following behind.

It wasn't long before they came across the village that Myoga had spoken about. Most of the crops were dead or dying.

As they entered the village, they found it to be very quiet. They guessed that it was because of people being less enegetic due to a lack of food.

They entered the village elder's hut. He spoke in a deep, commanding voice. "So, you are the ones that the flea told us about."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So, Myoga told you about us already?"

The village elder nodded. "I will pay you anything if you will just get rid of that demon that is destroying our food supplies."

Inuyasha and the others agreed. The elder told them to head for one of the fields that was still alive.

After they found a small clearing in the crop and sat down. Kagome immediately got out a water bottle and took a few big gulps.

After about an hour of waiting, they saw it. It was one of the most hideous demons that they had ever seen. It had long, green tentacles that slinked out in every direction and three mouths, each of which seemed to overlap each other. Its body was a sick green color and it seemed to have a very blob-like build. Eyes surrounded the three mouths of the creature, each of them blinking on their own time. This would have been a very intimidating sight. If the demon was not only one foot tall!

"This is what's been destroying their crops?" asked Miroku.

"They probably have never seen it for themselves." Answered Sango.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the little demon. It let out a warning hiss. Inuyasha ignored it and squished the creature with the heel of his foot. A very thin shard popped out of the demon's remains. "Well, that was a waste." Said Inuyasha.

They all headed back to the village to tell the elder.

When the elder heard that the demon was destroyed, he was extremely happy. "Thank you, ever so much!" he said. "Before I give you your payment, may I see the jewel shard that the demon held for myself?"

Seeing no harm done in letting the elder see the jewel shard, Kagome unbottled the shard and showed it to him.

The elder let out a sinster snicker. "Thank you, Kagome, you were helpful." The elder said as he snatched the jewel shard from Kagome.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuaiga and pointed it at the elder. "That voice… Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled vemonously as his hated arch enemy showed his true form.

"Now that I have the last piece of the Shikon Jewel, I only need the ones you're holding to complete it. But first, I will have to find a more suitable place than this to complete it, only there will I steal them from you." Naraku laughed darkly as he made a dark portal appear and disappeared into it. Inuyasha and his friends tried to hold on, but in the end, they were sucked into the portal as well.

(Somewhere in the Mount Gagazet Ruins back in Spira)

Kagome awoke to the shouts of everyone else. "Okay, I'm up!" She said.

She looked around and noticed that they seemed to be in a different place. Wherever it was, it was not feudal Japan. "Where are we?" she asked.

Inuyasha took a sniff of the air and said "I have no idea."

The others could only nod their heads in agreement. The demon hunters found themselves to be inside the Mount Gagazet ruins with no knowledge that it was in Spira. But apparently, they were in a secret room at the top of the tower.

**(Back with YRPZ and the gang)**

The girls were walking down the secret catacombs of the ruins after acquiring the treasure sphere, so maybe a little free time wouldn't hurt a bit.

They fought fiends that got in their way and had to solve a block puzzle. Eventually, they found a place to rest. They had previously informed Brother about the secret passage in the treasure sphere room and he granted them permission to explore it.

Paine lit a match on the sticks to start a fire and the girls sat around it like a girls camping group for Girl Scouts. It was then, the girls decided to tell more about themselves.

"Hey." Zoey piped up. "Since we're here, we might as well learn more about ourselves. I'll go first. I'm a 13 year old junior high school student on Earth and I have a part time job at a café called Café Mew Mew." Zoey smiled slightly.

"Why do they call it Café Mew Mew?" Noire asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Oh, it's just a name my bosses came up with for obvious reasons I can't explain right now." Zoey giggled as she turned to face Yuna. "What about you, Yuna? What life did you have before you became a member of the Gullwings and defeating Sin for good this time?" She asked cheerfully.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Yuna scratched her chin in thought. "Well, as I told you before, I was the daughter of High Summoner Braska, a legendary summoner who defeated Sin temporarily. I was living in Bevelle during the reign of Yu Yevon's false teachings. During my time in Bevelle, I learned about my father's death after temporarily defeating Sin. It is where I met Kimahri, one of my former guardians and best friend. He said he was ordered by one of my father's guardians, Sir Auron to look after me and take me to the island of Besaid. It is where I met Wakka and Lulu, also former guardians of mine and loyal friends."

"That sounds cool! Well, don't keep us hanging! What happens next?!" Ram asked energetically, acting like a kid who wants sugar at a candy store.

"Well, during my time in Besaid, I was taught the ways of Yu Yevon's teachings but I didn't know Yu Yevon's true ambitions so his teachings were called Yevon. I was ready to be a summoner, that's where I met him." Yuna smiled softly.

"Him?" Vert cocked an eyebrow.

"Tidus, he's from Zanarkand, well, a different Zanarkand which is hard to explain right now, but I'll tell you about it later." Yuna then continued to explain who Tidus is. "He's the star player of the Zanarkand Abes and is always cheerful, but deep down, he resented his father, Sir Jecht."

"I heard Sir Jecht was once a rude and obnoxious man who is also from Zanarkand. But he changed after traveling with Yuna's father and Sir Auron." Paine remembered as she threw another stick into the fire.

"Why did this Tidus guy resent his father? I mean, aren't fathers almost always supposed to care and love their children?" Nepgear looked down despondently.

"Tidus has his reasons for hating his father, but as he traveled with Yunie, he began to reconcile with his father, and he changed during the journey to defeat Sin. Plus, the only reason he changed is because his father was the next Sin." Rikku explained in further detail.

"S-S-Sin was his father?" Rom stammered.

"Yes…" Yuna nodded slowly. "Yu Yevon tricked summoners into choosing to sacrifice a person in order to receive the Final Aeon, a aeon needed to defeat Sin, the chosen person will become the Final Aeon, but in return, that person will become Yu Yevon's Sin, Sin is Yu Yevon's armor and choosing Jecht was Yu Yevon's ultimate undoing because Jecht retained his humanity and prayed that his son, Tidus would defeat Yu Yevon and Sin once and for all."

"So… What happened after you defeated Yu Yevon and Sin?" Uni asked, feeling a bit sad that someone like Jecht had to go through all of this.

"After we destroyed Yu Yevon and Sin... Tidus… up and vanished, as if he never existed." Rikku looked at Yuna in worry as she could tell that her best friend was sadden whenever she's reminded of that depressing event.

"But why did you join the Gullwings? There has to be a reason for it." Blanc asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"It all started when I saw a sphere projecting an image of Tidus in Besaid. Kimahri found it and gave it to me. Rikku showed up afterwards to recruit me into the Gullwings and I gladly accepted." Yuna said as she recalled the time she found that fateful sphere.

"So you left Besaid without anyone knowing, huh?" Noire spoke as she frowned.

"Um… Sorta." Said Yuna as she closed her eyes and smiled nervously with a sweat drop on her head.

"Er…." Zoey decided to change the subject by asking Rikku. "What about you, Rikku? What did you do before I met you?"

"I'm telling everyone about machina around Spira and I'm also helping Yunie find some way to bring Tidus back." Rikku grinned.

"I see. Now for the CPUs. What is your world like and what adventures did you girls have?" Zoey asked the CPUs with a gentle smile.

"Well... I could tell you." Said Nepgear "It started when there was a group known as ASIC causing trouble in Gamindustri. You see... We told you how our world runs on something called shares. We also gather most of those shares through the sales of products and such which are always being improved. But ASIC, a group who worshipped an evil deity known as Arfoire, wanted to cause trouble by spreading her influence and hoping to revive her. They would need to bring in enough shares to do so, so they stole our shares away by doing things like promoting Arfoire's influence through giving away merchandise related to Arfoire, wreaking chaos, causing disorder, and taking hostage of important figures. Me, my sister, vert, Noire, and Blanc all tried to stop them. But we failed the first time and got trapped in a place called the Gamindustri graveyard for three years until I was freed by some other friends still in Gamindustri called IF and Compa. After I was freed me, IF, and Compa went on to get the shares back from ASIC. Along the way, Uni, Rom, and Ram joined us and we got our sisters back. We then went on to finish off ASIC and defeat a revived Arfoire."  
"That sounds cool. But Arfoire, man, I bet she's even worse than Yu Yevon." Zoey frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. She was pretty bad. Specially when one of her own top minions could defeat 4 CPU's and a candidate all by her lonesome. But we kicked her keister for good!" Neptune beamed, but then began to let out a huge belch that echoed throughout the secret cavern, forcing the girls to cover their ears.

(With the Inuyasha gang)

Kagome heard Neptune's belch. "Guys… I don't think we're alone here." She advised.

Inuyasha however, brushed off her warning. "Feh, it must be your imagination, wench. So what if it's something? There's nothing to worry about there."

Kagome however has a bad feeling about this as the demon hunters continued forward.

**(Back to the girls)**

"Eww! Neptune, rude much!" Rikku yelled with a wince.

"Ehehehe…. Sorry, must be something I ate." Neptune spoke as she grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Alright, let's move on." Yuna said as the girls stood up and pressed forward.

The girls were near the end and they spotted the Inuyasha gang looking at some door. It was chilly.

"Who are they? And what's with those ancient clothes?" Uni wondered, getting her gun ready.

"Hold on, we don't know if they're friendly or not…" Paine advised as the girls watched the Inuyasha gang opened the door. They stheathly followed them into the room, hiding near the pillars of an room of some ancient designs. It showed them what looked like a Gate copy, but more bulkier and stronger.

"What is this place?" Shippo asked in awe as the demon hunters looked around. Suddenly, a Chimera roared and appeared. Inuyasha got Tetsuiauga out and lunged at it, but the Chimera lashed its tail at him, knocking him into a wall.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled to break loose.

Miroku was about to unleashed his Wind Tunnel, but the Chimera made a fire circle around him, forcing him to shield himself. As he attempted to suck in the flames with his wind tunnel, he noticed that the more he sucked it in the stronger the flames got. He was stuck until the beast had been dealt with

Sango threw her boomerang at the Chimera but it leaped into the air with great accuracy and landed on her. The Chimera was about to breath out a large fireball at Kagome who hugged Shippo tightly, until gunshots fired at the Chimera. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Zoey and Uni got their weapons ready.

"Okay, let's try Singer. Dresschange!" Zoey leaped into the air and transformed, her new outfit is a pink idol costume with a ribbon around her back, pink boots with gliter on them and a red mike. Zoey danced as soothing auras appeared around her friends.

"Now it's my turn to help out! Dresschange!" Rikku leaped into the air and transformed. Her new outfit consists of a blue bandana, a revealing yellow clothes which has a bikini in it blue high heeled socks and black boots. Her weapon is a small gun. She opened fire on the Chimera, giving it some damage.

Paine charged at the Chimera and leaped up behind it and cut its tail off with her sword. Yuna and Uni opened fire on the Chimera, giving it fatal wounds. The Chimera let out a dying roar as it lay on the ground dead as the spirits came out of its body.

Sango got the Chimera off her and the fire circle died down around Miroku. The Inuyasha gang looked at their saviors and asked "Who are you?"

(What should we do?) Zoey asked in Al Bhed. The Inuyasha gang couldn't understand what Zoey was saying.

(Don't know) Rikku shrugged while speaking in Al Bhed.

(Yuna, permission to use it?) Paine asked Yuna in Al Bhed.

(Err… Okay) Yuna nodded. Paine got out a small grenade, Inuyasha and his friends eyed it and watched as Paine and her friends put on gas masks and she threw the grenade at them. it emitted a mist which forced the Inuyasha gang to cough and fell to the ground unconscious.

(On the Celsius)

Kagome stirred from her sleep and woke up, as she found her friends who also found themselves on the Celsius bridge, and no sooner did they wake up.

"Where are we?" Sango wondered as she looked around.

"Among friends." Buddy's voice reassured them as the whole Gullwings were there to greet them.

"Sorry about the sleep grenade, but we didn't want a fight to break out. We had our reasons for that. I'm Zoey Hanson. This is Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Rikku's brother apparently named Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. Together, we're known as the Gullwings!"

"Yeah as if! Reasons! Like you could have any reason to assault us with a weapon like that!" Said Inuyasha in demanding cruel voice with Kagome following soon after with the chant "SIT!". Inuyasha and his bitter attitude were put to sleep for the moment.

"Um… I'm Kagome Higarashi, this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and mister stuck in mental puberty half demon Inuyasha. Where… exactly are we?" Kagome asked politely.

"On our airship, the Celsius. You were really lucky you lot didn't get killed by the Chimera…" Paine said coldly.

Inuyasha took that as an insult and snarled as he recovered from his special...Fall "Are you insulting my skills, you bitch?!"

"It was a compliment. Now why were you lot doing in the Mount Gagazet ruins?" Paine leaned on the doorway.

Kagome began a long explanation of her world, about how she traveled back and forth through time to the Feudal Era, how she met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara and the enemies they faced and their goal to piece together the Shikon Jewel and their mortal enemy, Naraku and how he brought them here, all while Yuna explained to them that they're in Spira, her homeworld and the history it has.

"This Shikon Jewel…." Shinra started to say. "It would be bad if it fell into the wrong hands." He resumed typing away on his computer.

"So? What does it matter? All we want is a way home, so get your smart asses together and find a way for us to get-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha met his friend, the ground once again. "Sorry about him. Is there any way to get us home?" She asked politely.

"Hmm… There is one way, but I don't know if it's still here." Shinra told them.

"The Queen's Gate…" Zoey whispered.

"Yes. The same legendary relic for dimension travel, created by Zanarkand's brightest mines. I don't know if it's still here, but I have a theory if we find the ruins that has clues to it, we might be able to find it." Shinra theorized.

"In the meantime, why don't you join the Gullwings? We can use the extra members." Rikku offered.

"It would be rude to turn down their offer." Miroku said as he walked up to Blanc and held her palm. "But first… Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

"…" Blanc was silent as she transformed and pounded Miroku like there is no tomorrow. "LIKE HELL YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Does he ever learn?" Shippo said as he sighed with a massive facepalm.

As the others watch on, Miroku just continues his advances on the goddesses.

"Uh, it may take awhile…." Nepgear closed her eyes and smiled nervously, with a sweat dripping down her forehead.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: Meeting New Friends: Part 2 of 2: Attack of the Robot Bunnies?!**


	7. Meeting New Friends: Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 7: Meeting New Friends: Part 2 of 2: Food, Peverted Healers and Gate Openers**

* * *

"Lunch is served!" The barkeep announced as he placed the food on the table. YRPZ, Neptune and her friends dug in, while the Inuyasha gang looked at their food oddly.

"What the hell is this stuff? Where's the ramen?" Inuyasha asked eyeing his meat and potatoes as Yuna and Rikku looked at the half dog demon oddly.

"Ra…men? What is that?" Said Yuna as she titled her head in confusion.

"You mean you don't have ramen in this world? Damn, now I'm gonna starve to death." Inuyasha spoke sniffing the food, and without a moment too soon, he ate the food with his bare hands. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha's barbaric ways of eating and ate her food in a more civilized manner.

"So, Miss Yuna…" Sango asked "You said this is an airship… What is an airship?" Yuna was puzzled by the skies on the window.

"Yes, I have never heard of a ship that can fly." Miroku nodded as he ate his meat and potatoes.

"Um… Think of airships as airplanes back in Kagome's world…. Say, Kagome. Have you heard of a place called Café Mew Mew?" Zoey asked her Since Kagome also comes from a world called Earth and she wanted to know if her and Kagome's world are the same thing.

"No, why?" Kagome asked her with a question mark above her head.

"Hmm. This may mean alternate Earths other than my own exist. So if you have never heard of Café Mew Mew and I have never heard of a time traveling well, then there must be parallel Earths." Zoey nodded as she deducted her theory on alternate Earths.

"Not if it's a secret being kept by her and her friends" Said Paine

"That's a good point. But the question is, which Earth is your home world if it is different?" Rikku wondered as she leaned backwards and crossed her arms in a thinking position.

"Maybe the Queen's Gate can bring whoever thinks of home to their own world by the thoughts? But it's a small risk to take." Paine theorized as she finished her meat.

"Then why the hell haven't you find the damn Queen's… whatever it is and send us back?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You're a meanie!" Rikku frowned.

"If your mother was alive, she would face palmed so bad with that childish attitude." Vert nodded with her own frown.

"…Feh." Inuyasha spat at the floor.

It was then, Shinra came into the bar. "Hello everyone." he greeted.

"Heya Shinny! What's up?" Neptune asked with a cheery attitude.

"So who's this guy?" Kagome asked

"My name is Shinra. We got a new mission for you guys. This time, YRPZ and your groups will be investigating ruins near the Baaj Ruins. It's in Al Bhed territory, but it has land, so you won't have to worry about going underwater to find clues leading to the Queen's Gate." Shinra explained as he put a map of the ruins on the table "I hope Inuyasha and his group won't mind helping."

"If it'll get us outta this place then we'll do it." Inuyasha said with a smug attitude.

"What makes you think clues to the Queen's Gate are there?" Blanc asked.

"My sensors have detected some unusual energy signatures in those particular ruins. So there may be clues leading to the Queen's Gate." Shinra explained as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"Then we better go check them out." Zoey spoke with a determined look.

'This Queen's Gate… It would play an important role in my story. If I found the Queen's Gate, I would be able to go home to my Earth. But little did we know we would encounter more otherworlders from different dimensions, one of them would be two young girls and… a pervert like Miroku.'

* * *

(**One hour later after landing on the ruins.)**

* * *

Rikku got out a device and pressed a button on it to display a holographic sensor bar. It was going off the charts.

"No doubt about it. The energy scales are off the charts." Rikku muttered seriously "But I figured it would have given off more energy than this though if it was here."

"Which means the Queen's Gate might have been here, but a long time ago" Kagome figured as she looked at the Baaj Ruins from the ruins they're on. She couldn't help but feel sadness and terror from the ruins despite it being far off.

"Feh, what a waste… The trail's gone cold." Inuyasha complained and as he kicked a stone, it landed on the bushes where the gang heard a big "Oww!"

"W-Who's there?!" Nepgear stammered as she got out her saber while Neptune transformed.

"W-Wait! Don't hurt me!" The voice wailed as a figure came out of the bushes, it was a boy.

He looked about 17 years old, but his height was 165cm, brown hair, black eye color, wearing an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creature's head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs, he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards and orange shoes.

"What's a kid doing here?" Uni wondered.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Paine asked sharply as she walked up to the boy.

"J-Jean… I… I was looking for someone dear to me until this bright light came out of nowhere and whisked me away to this place… I have no idea where the hell I am." He noticed Rikku and eying the clothes she is wearing, a perverted smile formed on his face. Paine noticed it and bashed him in the head, forcing him to cover his bump and whine.

"Where, exactly are you from, Jean?" Yuna asked him as she walked up to him and patted him on the head.

"Grainos… Where the Queen's Blade is held." Jean smiled pervertedly to Yuna's cleavage.

"Queen's Blade…? What kind of sword is that?" Ram titled her head in confusion.

"No, no." Jean shook his head back and forth "It's the name of the tournament where sexy females fight to become Grainos's new Queen."

"What? You let women run whatever country you came from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be glad the women aren't hot tempered and childish as you." Paine countered.

"You bitch…" Inuyasha snarled, he is starting to hate Paine already. Suddenly, a scream was heard. It was a young girl's scream.

"Where did that scream come from?" Neptune wondered while still being in HDD as the others looked around for the source of the scream. It was getting louder, and louder.

"Damn it, where is that scream coming from?!" Noire growled in frustration. Suddenly, something landed on her, forcing the tsundere to fall flat on the ground.

"Oh my…" Zoey winced as she and her friends noticed a 16 year old girl on top of Noire.

She has purple hair, also purple eye color, has a bust of 87 (34), wearing a pink hat on her head with two green stones that make the hat appear as the top of a frog's head, and yellow goggles with eyes on them. The goggles on her forehead resemble that of a Pooka (a common enemy in the Dig Dug franchise). On her torso, she has a pink blouse that expands behind her with black chains attached to it, and a brown belt under her bust and small pink shorts with a big yellow belt. On her arms, she has pink sleeves with a yellow button and brown belt near the top and pink gauntlets with light pink claws. On her legs, she has pink thigh-highs with band-aid on her left leg, and pink boots with three brown belts and a white metal strap attached to them.

"Would you look at that? Nice save, Noire!" Neptune smiled as she gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Shut up…" Noire muffled from the ground.

"Owwwww…." The girl closed her eyes and winced as she got up and rubbed her sore buttocks. She opened her eyes to see YRPZ and their friends looking at her. "Oh my… Where am I?" The girl asked with a worried expression.

"In Spira. That was some nasty fall you had. Luckily, you used Noire as a landing pillow." Rikku spoke as she smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Would you get off me?!" Noire growled from the ground.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" The girl panicked as she got off Noire and looked at the gang before bowing politely. "My name is Maron Makaron, student of St. Monblanc Academy, first year. I'm a chef in training and hope to go back to the world where the famous Café Mew Mew is located and get a job there."

"Wait…. I feel like I seen you before…" Zoey scratched her chin in thought. She flashes back to that day where Maron and her friends came to Café Mew Mew for lunch where Zoey took their order. While she was in the kitchen, she saw Maron come in and offer to help out. She and her friends agreed to let her cook and she made some delicious cakes that the customers liked, since then, Maron Cakes were still the rage in Café Mew Mew. She gasped as she remembers who Maron is.

"Now I remember! Hey, you're Maron, right? The one who helped out at Café Mew Mew when you and your friends came for lunch? Do you remember me? I'm Zoey Hanson." Zoey said ecstatically smiled as she offered a handshake "So you came from another world huh?"

"Yes that's correct. And of course I remember, Miss Hanson. But you looked different than now. And what is this place? It's scary…" Maron shivered as she could feel the eeriness of this place.

"Long story short, we're in another world. How you got here pretty much raises the question, doesn't it?" Zoey said as she smiled, trying to remain positive of being in another world "As Rikku explained earlier, we're in Spira."

"Spira…?" Maron blinked, her hat mimicking her actions. Suddenly, Nashorns and White Elements, 30 of them and native to Spira, appeared and the Nashorns growled menacingly at our heroes. "Uh oh!" screamed our heroes.

"Fresh meat, eh?" Paine commented as she got her sword ready, Zoey did the same. Yuna prepared her guns and Rikku got her daggers ready for battle. Neptune and Nepgear also got ready while Inuyasha readies his sword Tetsusaiga.

The first Nashorn charged at Rikku and slam on top of her, but Neptune slams into the Nashorn and was confronting the beast. The Nashorn blew fire at Neptune who took damage, but she recovered and flew at the Nashorn and slashed it five times. The Nashorn retaliated by jabbing its horn at her, pushing her back a little. She grabbed the horn, intending not to get impaled, with super human strength, she lifted the Nashorn and flung it in the air, she flew in at it and used her sword to cut it in half. Its body parts fell to the ground with spirits leaving its body.

Two White Elementals casted Blizzard spells at Maron who at first panicked and was hit by the ice spells, giving her a chilling feel. She recovered and used her fingernail like claws to slash the first White Elemental, but ti didn't do any effect. Yuna rushed in to fire at the White Elemental, saving Maron's hide. She was confused on the spirits leaving the bodies of her victims, if fiends were victims to begin with. She looked at Yuna with a small smile and leaped up into the air and pounced on the second White Elemental, slashing rapidly at it, killing it in the process and the spirits left the body of the White Elemental, Maron got carried away and blushed in embarrassment.

Zoey shouted "Thief! Dresschange!" She leaped into the air and transformed, she now wore a tight purple suit with belts around her waist, cat ears and black goggles with a cat tail on the back of her rear end. She has two claws in her hands. She kneed down and lunged at three more Nashorns, slashing her way through them, killing them in the process. She stretched for a bit before smiling. Suddenly, she was knocked to the side by a Nashorn's claw. Zoey rubbed her bottom and got up and glared at the Nashorn who did this and also charging at her, she dodged every lash and used her claws to chop off one of the Nashorn's legs, causing it to stumble, while it struggled to get up, Zoey got up close and slams her claws on the Nashorn's abomdamen, killing it. The spirits left the body of the deceased Nashorn.

"Alright. Maybe it's time to use my own Knight dressphere." Yuna declared as she shouted "Knight! Dresschange!" She leaped into the air and transform, Yuna now wore white armor with a silver shield, blue steel boots, purple steel gauntlets and a slick claymore. She also has a circlet on her head.

Two White Elementals tried to cast ice spells on her, but Yuna blocked the spells with her shield and used her claymore to slash them, causing the two fiends to fall to the ground and die, with spirits leaving the bodies. Yuna noticed Uni was surrounded by five more Nashorns, she leaped up into the the air and got beside Uni. One of the five Nashorns lurged at Yuna, but she blocked it with her shield and Uni blasted the Nashorn's head off. Uni was slamed to the side by the second of the five Nashorns, but she kicked it off her and used her rifle to blast a hole in its chest. The last three of the five Nashorns lunged at Yuna, but with quick reflexes, she used her claymore to cut them in half. The spirits of the five Nashorns left the bodies.

Paine got behind another Nashorn and slashed it in the back, killing it and scoring another for the good guys. But another White Elemental casted a ice spell on Paine's left leg. Not fazed by this, she got out a grenade and threw it at the White Elemental, blasting it to pieces. Paine used her strength to break free from the ice and charged at another Nashorn, using her sword to cut its torso in half. But more were coming from somewhere on the ruins.

"Damn it, there's too many of them!" Inuyasha growled as he cut a Nashorn in half.

Suddenly, as if their prayers were answered, a beam of light shot down from the sky, when the light cleared, the heroes saw a girl looking to be 13 years of age.

Wearing a black short dress with a belt, and silver circles down the front that vent steam. Her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back. She has two small dolls that hold her twin tails in place, and a black bat barette attached to her bangs. She has an orange and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small wings and black gloves with orange square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top. On her right leg she has an orange interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking. The garter is occasionally left off. She also has a tight choker necklace with a chain loop on the back.

"So this is the homeworld of the Queen's Gate!" The girl with light blue hair and red eye color exclaimed 'So that means, I can find you here as well, Mother.'

She noticed the gang looking at her and the remaining Nashorns and White Elementals charging at her. "Hmm… These people are fighting these monsters, so it looks like they need my help. Time to get started!" The girl grinned as she got out a pair of Mauser C97's and opened fire on the remaining Nashorns and White Elementals, the gang noticed a Nashorns coming up from behind the girl, before they can warn her, the girl noticed the Nashorns behind her and used the tail on her butt to wrap up the Nashorns. And with amazing force, she flung the Nashorns at the two remaining White Elementals, killing them. The spirits of the dead Nashorns and White Elementals left the bodies and descended to the Farplane while the remaining Nashorns retreated.

"Amazing! She took out the remaining fiends like it was cakewalk!" Kagome gasped in awe.

"I…I can do that…" Inuyasha muttered, feeling a bit jealous that a girl was able to beat them quicker than he could.

"But… Who is she?" Rom asked timidly.

Yuna and Zoey walked up to their assitor. Yuna spoke first "Thank you for helping us. Your arrival was unexpected, but still, thank you for the help." Yuna bowed lightly.

"Can you tell us your name?" Zoey asked gently.

The girl smiled and returned Yuna's bow by saying "My name is Alice Dodgeson, Heir to the Dodgeson Foundation."

To be continued…

* * *

**Next chapter: Home in Besaid: Here comes the Lady Grappler**

**A/N: Well, I did say cartoons will appear in this story, so I'm putting cartoons back into this story. With the exception of the Amazing World of Gumball due to ahem, obvious reasons. Anyway, we're getting back to the plot next chapter. See you then.**


	8. Home in Besaid: Part 1 of 2

**A/N: To Replace the Amazing World of Gumball, I will put in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. So enough from me, we're getting back to the plot. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Home in Besaid: Part 1 of 2: Welcome home, Yuna!**

* * *

"So, you came from another world to look for the Queen's Gate in Spira?" Yuna asked Alice as the treasure hunter drank her herbal tea. The gang were in the Celsius after Alice saved YRPZ and their friends from the fiends in the ruins.

'We had just met Alice Dodgeson, a treasure hunter from another alternate Earth and she's the heir of a world famous company in her world and the daughter of a legendary treasure hunter named Lewis.' Zoey narrated.

"Yeah. I activated it in order to find my mother who went missing after she searched for the legendary relic. It's every treasure hunter's dream to find the dimension traveling Queen's Gate. But when I found it and activated it, it had gone off in hiding again! And wouldn't you know it? I found myself in the homeworld of the Queen's Gate and met you guys." Alice spoke with a smile as she got out her guns and showed them to her new buddies. "Check these out. They're OOParts. Also known as "Out of Place Artifacts". I modified them to help ease the edge in battle."

"Feh, why do we care? It's your fault the Queen's… Whatever is gone again and now we have to start searching for it so we can get the hell out of this-" Inuyasha started to snap, but Kagome shouted "Sit boy!" And the half dog demon fell into the floor again.

"Please don't do that. It'll break the ship." Buddy sighed as he shakes his head.

"Um… Sorry, I won't do it often." Said Kagome as she bowed in apology.

"Wait, I remember being engulfed by a bright light while I was… er… looking for someone… Could that be the reason why I'm here in Spira?" Jean asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Hmm… Ya know, I may have something to do with that… You see, the Queen's Gate has the power to bring in people from other worlds into this world and maybe fused pieces of said worlds to Spira. And I... Activated it when I found it during a search for it. I got sent here and it seems so did you. So we better find the Queen's Gate fast before something else bad happens." Alice said placing her pinky on her chin in thought. "But with the daughter of my world's greatest treasure hunter on your side, we'll find it in no time at flat." Spoke Alice as She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow, you must be really smart!" Rikku beamed as she spoke in awe.

Alice chuckled nervously and stated "Well, I do have a PH.D from St. Labels." as she rubbed her head nervously.

"That sounds cool." Nepgear spoke smiling.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Can you analyze the treasure sphere we found the other day?" Uni asked as she remembered the treasure sphere they found on Mt. Gagazet.

"I'm on it." Shinra nodded as Zoey went to get the treasure sphere, a few minutes later, she gave it to Shinra and he began analyzing. A few minutes later, Shinra's analysis had completed. "Alright, wanna watch the sphere?" The gang nodded and watched the screen.

It showed them what looked like a high tech city shining beautifully in the night sky. The next scene shows people standing in line. A old man said "I…I can't believe I actually got a ticket!" The next screen shows a bit of the city and the old man's voice said "What a thrill to be able to shake her hand like that!" The movie ended.

"Think it's worth anything?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's not very exciting." Rikku commented, her head on her palm.

"Junk…." Paine sighed as she walked away.

Shinra got up from his seat and reasoned with "But we can use it as a dressphere. Let me work on it for about… 35 seconds." Shinra resumed typing away and in about 35 seconds, he gave Zoey a dressphere which its symbol is a wand with a fire symbol. "I call it the Black Mage dressphere. With it, you can cast magic and other cool magic to weaken your foes. Give it a try." He urged.

"Okay." Zoey nodded as she shouted "Dresschange!" A bright light appeared around Zoey and in about 15 seconds, she wore a black witch hat with goggles, blue and red clothes with a cape, pink striped socks and pink slippers that resemble the ones from the Wizard of OZ. She has a staff with a stuffed cat's head on top. She looked at her new form in awe. "Whoa… Let me try something. Thunder!" Zoey shouted as she pointed her wand at Buddy who is holding a metal plate after Shinra instructed him to do so. A lightning bolt came out of Zoey's staff and hit the plate. Zoey smiled confidently and said "Awesome..."

"Nice one, Zoey!" Rikku said as she winked at Paine and retorted with "Junk, huh?"

Paine sighed, shrugged, and only said "Whatever…"

Suddenly, the lights flared. "Incoming data. Gullwings, to your stations!" Buddy commanded as YRPZ went to their stations.

"W-What's going on?!" Jean panicked, nearly wetting himself.

"The treasure sphere data you've been dying for." Buddy grinned as he typed on his computer. "There's at least one on Besaid Island… And another at the Zanarkand Ruins."

"Hey… Isn't Besaid Island Yuna's home?" Ram asked confusedly.

"And this Zanarkand Ruins sounds like it needs to be explored. But we'll decide what place to go to first," Alice urged, not missing a chance to explore the ruins of this world.

Zoey then got an idea. "Hey, why don't we go to Besaid Island? We can say hi to your friends while looking for the treasure sphere." She suggested.

"Sure. We can go to Besaid Island." Yuna agreed.

'I was excited to meet Yuna's friends on Besaid Island, but I couldn't forget the mission at hand. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri… I wondered what they looked like…' Zoey narrated.

The gang arrived near Besaid Village. Yuna looked at her home and sighed.

"What's so special about this run down village? There's no clues to the Queen's… Whatever in this dump." Inuyasha muttered.

"It's called the Queen's Gate." Alice frowned at Inuyasha's primitive mind.

"And that's not nice to say something about Yunie's home." Rikku nodded.

"Let's just go inside before we kill each other…" Blanc sighed, speaking as she placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Right." Everyone agreed as they entered the village.

The gang stopped a little to see Yuna concerned on something. She muttered nervously "I'm a little nervous."

"I bet, the way you took off without a word." Rikku nodded as she reassured her friend.

"Yeah, you said it." A voice said. All eyes turn to see a man about 25 years old, tall and muscled, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace although he seems a bit chubby. "You cause quite a fuss, young lady" He grinned.

"Wakka!" Yuna gasped happily as she ran up to him, hugging him. Her friends followed her to meet Wakka, while Rikku already knows who Wakka is, but the rest of the newcomers from both Spira and otherworlds are meeting him for the first time.

"Who's this idiot?" Inuyasha laughed. "Sit!" Kagome ordered as Inuyasha once again met his friend, the dirt. "You bitch…" Inuyasha growled from the ground.

"I'm sorry about leaving without a word." Yuna apologized with a slight chuckle.

"Well, as long as you're okay, ya?" Wakka said with a bright smile, he then noticed Zoey and the otherwolders. "Friends of yours?" He said.

"Um…" Zoey looked away bashfully. "My name is Zoey Hanson. I met Yuna 12 days ago." Zoey said introducing herself.

"I'm Neptune! I'm from another world and CPU of Planetune!" Neptune chipped in.

"My name is Nepgear. I'm Neptune's little sister and a CPU Candidate. It's nice to meet you, Mister Wakka." Nepgear bowed politely.

"My name is Noire, I'm the CPU of Lastation of a world called Gamindustri where sadly, Neptune and Nepgear resided in as well. This is my little sister, Uni. B-But it's not like I want to know you a little better!" Noire looked away, rather flustered.

"Don't mind her, Mister Wakka. She's just… not into the friendship thing yet." Uni sighed.

"My name is Blanc and I am the CPU of Lowee also from where my friends resided in. These are my twin little sisters Ram and Rom." Blanc introduced herself and her sisters calmly.

"Hiya!" Ram grinned as she waved with an energetic greeting.

"H-Hello…" Rom looked away shyly as she spoke.

"My name is Vert, I'm Leanbox's CPU. It is an honor to meet you, Wakka." Vert closed her eyes and smiled as she greeted the dark skinned man.

"This is Inuyasha, Kagome Higurishi, Sango, her pet demon Kirara, Shippo and mister pervert himself, Miroku." Rikku introduced Inuyasha and his friends to Wakka.

"Huh… One of them has dog ears and the little boy has a fox's tail. You sure picked up some weird friends, Yuna. And who are the other three kids?" Wakka commented before asking who Jean, Alice and Maron are.

"Um… my name is Jean." Jean smiled meekly as he shyly introduced himself.

"My name is Maron Makaron, chef in training. I hope we get along well, mister Wakka." Maron smiled beamingly that makes mothers blush at with her introduction.

"My name is Alice Dodgeson, just your expert ruins explorer and heir to the Dodgeson Foundation." Alice bowed politely while speaking to Wakka.

"And who's that over there?" Wakka pointed to Paine who remained silent.

"Oh, this is Paine. We're looking for spheres together." Yuna said as she introduced him to Paine.

The crew entered the village with Wakka. "So, you're a sphere hunter now…" Wakka asked with a smile. "I heard the rumors. To tell you the truth, I wasn't too worried." Wakka reassured Yuna. Then he added "Gotta say though… You, uh, do seem pretty different." Wakka commented as the gang stopped near the Besaid temple.

Yuna chuckled a bit.

Rikku playfully nudged Wakka in the stomach and joked "Aw, you haven't changed a bit, tubby!"

"Whoa! Cut it out, ya?" Wakka laughed a bit. Then he added with "I'm gonna be a father soon. Got to have a little more presence, you know?"

"Really?! Then congratulations, mister Wakka! Who's the mother?!" Maron beamed. Hearing that Wakka is gonna be a daddy excites her for untold reasons.

"How much longer?" Yuna asked with a cute smile.

"Any day now!" Wakka grinned.

"Wakka, a daddy!" Rikku squealed.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck nervously by saying "To tell you the truth, I sure don't feel like one." He then added "I mean, how do I know how a father's supposed to act in front of his kid?"

"Why not do what your parents did? My family were kind and caring to me when I was a baby." Zoey suggested.

'Wakka was gonna be a father soon. That was some good news. Hearing Wakka was about to be the father of a baby reminded me of my childhood where my parents took good care of me after I was born. Yeah, I have good times, but I got scared of ghosts when I was a tyke.' Zoey narrated.

"Hm, don't remember 'em. Sin saw to them when I was still little." Wakka sighed.

"Is Sin… really that bad before he was defeated for good?" Sango asked despondently. Losing one's family, it reminded Sango of the painful memories of her losing her father and her brother Kohaku brainwashed by Naraku.

"Yah, but ever since me, Yuna, Rikku and Tidus defeated him for good, we brought about the Eternal Calm to Spira and we were hailed as legends." Wakka told her.

"Oh my… Don't you have any mementos of them?" Vert asked, feeling sympathy for Wakka.

Nope, not a single-" Wakka stopped in mid-sentence as he crossed his arms and began to think.

"What is it?" Miroku asked him.

Wakka snapped out of his trance and grinned nervously by saying "Oh, uh… nothing, nothing." He turned to Yuna and told her "Anyway, do me a favor and go say hi to Lu. She's been worried about you." Wakka walked off to do some important business.

"Let's explore the village. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Zoey, Neptune and her friends, why don't you say hi to this Lu character?" Alice suggested. The girls and their chosen group nodded as they entered Wakka's house thanks to Yuna's guidance in traversing Besaid Village.

Inside the house is a woman about 24 years old, has black hair braided in cornrows into a bun and long braids, except for her long forlock; the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins and four bead-tipped braids falling from it. She wore many accessories. They were a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, with rings and many earrings. She uses purple makeup and nail polish. She wore a low-cut dark-gray and black dress that prominently displays her cleavage with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The neckline is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown is made of a collection of interlaced belts. She wears a corset and lace-trimmed stockings. Her stomach seems to be big, meaning she is having a baby.

"Welcome back." The woman greeted as she stood up from her seat.

"A-Are you Lu?" Zoey asked nervously as she twiddled with her fingers anxiously.

"Indeed, I am. But call me Lulu. Lu is a nickname. And you are?" Lulu asked with a gentle voice.

"Lulu, this is Zoey Hanson. She's from a world called Earth which is different from Spira. And this is Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom and Vert. They're rulers of a world called Gamindustri, actually, they ruled four nations in that world." Rikku spoke as she introduced her friends to Lulu.

"Hiya! Got any food in here? Maybe some golden rings?" Neptune waved energetically.

Noire slapped her face in disbelief and groaned "Neptune…"

"So tell us about the baby! It's gonna be born soon, right?" Rikku hopped up and down in excitement.

"Hmm, not yet. Wakka's getting a little ahead of himself." Lulu sighed.

"Aw, bummer." Rikku sighed as a typical anime cloud like puff of air appeared from her mouth.

Lulu walked out the door by saying "So, care for a little walk?"

"Can you?" Yuna asked in concern.

"I could use a little exercise." Lulu reassured her.

Yuna nodded and she and her friends followed Lulu..

* * *

**(With Yuna, her friends and Lulu)**

* * *

Yuna and Lulu were at the cliff where it is overlooking Besaid Village. Lulu turned to Yuna and asked her "So, what's so important that you'd run off without telling us?"

Yuna got out a red sphere and showed it to Lulu. "This." Said Yuna.

Lulu looked at it and replied with "The sphere. Wakka told me about it."

"Kimahri said he found it on Mt. Gagazet." Rikku explained. They were watching the red sphere. It showed a man with blond hair and wearing some clothes.

"It does look like him. But something seems a little off." Lulu commented as Yuna's friends ran up to the pillar where people used to pray during the reign of Yu Yevon's teachings. "Have you found anything?" Lulu asked, wondering if Yuna has found any clues on how to bring back Tidus.

"Nothing…" Yuna said sighing despondently as she lowered her head, a bit depressed. But she smiled slightly and told Lulu "But there's still a lot of places we haven't looked yet."

Lulu smiled slightly and commented with "Must be fun, being free to go where you please."

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled by replying with "It is fun. I never expected a journey quite like this. Plus, we're also looking for a legendary dimension traveling relic built by Zanarkand to help one of our friends return to her world."

"The Queen's Gate… I heard of it in legends, but I'm not quite sure if it's real. Anyway, I'm not there, so you can spread your wings." Lulu smirked.

"Maybe." Yuna chuckled slightly.

Lulu chuckled a bit and replied with "You have spread your wings." She smiled at Yuna and told her "Well, good luck. But Yuna, never forget who you are. You are the high summoner that defeated Sin. There are those who would use that, Yuna."

Yuna nodded and said "I'll be alright. I won't let myself be used anymore. Not by anyone." Lulu nodded, but felt something kicking.

"Something wrong?" Zoey asked.

"It kicked." Lulu mused.

"Really?" Yuna gasped in awe.

"Let me and Rom feel!" Ram cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

'Lulu was about to be a mother! I believe she and Wakka got married before I got here to Spira. The joys of being a parent brings excitement and many trials in a human's life. I sometimes dreamed of being a mother of two children or three with my destined soulmate. Seeing Lulu like that helped me feel right at home during my stay in Spira.' Zoey narrated.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Home in Besaid: Part 2 of 2: Search for the Treasure Sphere! Enter the Lady Grappler and Boy Who Can Turn into Aliens!**

**A/N: I decided to make this into two parts, Lili, Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Max will appear in Part 2 and I will be using the first Ben 10 series. So stay tuned.**


End file.
